It's as Secret
by Raiju
Summary: Hatsuharu rescues a child from a deadly thunderstorm and takes her in as his own, slowly developing a bond with her that he most certainly doesn't want to break. (Angst, Abuse, Language, Violence)
1. Chapter 1

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 00:01:00

***

"Hatsuharu! Where on earth have you BEEN?! I've been worried sick! What-?"  
  
"I found her in the street . . . she looks pretty sickly, can you help her?"  
  
The tiny bundle of child lay, unmoving, in the teenager's arms, wrapped tightly in his trench coat.  
  
"Bring her inside." Hatori instructed, sliding the door open for the two to come in.  
  
Gently, Hatsuharu placed the girl down on the floor near the heater and pulled the coat over her again.  
  
"Hatsuharu. You go get dried off and changed, I'll take care of the little one."  
  
"Nuh-uh." He shook his head, slipping off his muddy shoes and leaving them by the door, hidden so nobody could see them. "I'm gonna stay here with her. No offense . . . but YOU'LL probably give her a heart attack if she woke up to you staring at her."  
  
"Don't worry." He chuckled. "None taken. I know what you mean." He smiled, reaching into a drawer in his desk and pulling out a first aid kid. He briefly checked the girl's pulse, and then went through the routine procedure with her. "Well, you'll be glad to know that she's okay. And it seems she's only asleep. But she IS okay." The doctor sighed, placing the kit back into his desk.  
  
"How did you find her?"  
  
"I was just out for a walk . . . then I kinda . . . yeah . . . I kinda tripped over her . . . "  
  
"Out for a walk? In THIS storm?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it's weird . . . but I really felt like I needed it."  
  
"Hn. Well, you ARE one to do something like that." He laughed, stopping when he heard footsteps coming toward his door. The same hyper footsteps that belonged to the one and only- Sohma Momiji.  
  
The door to the man's office slid open faster than lightning and in bounced the usagi, only pausing to stare at the child Haru had brought home.  
  
"How CUTE!!! Who is she? She looks SO much like Kisa! Wow! Who is she?!" he asked, sitting on the bookcase.  
  
"Dunno. I found her like that . . . asleep and all . . . and she looked cold . . . so I couldn't just let her freeze . . . " Hatsuharu explained.  
  
"OOOH!" the blonde nodded, suddenly jumping from his seat. "Hey! She's waking up!" he announced, trotting over to the child.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Welcome back!" Momiji's genki voice startled the girl, making her jump a little as she opened her eyes.  
  
"God Momiji! Be a little quieter! You'll scare her!" Hatsuharu snapped in a whisper, crawling over to the child while Hatori backed up and took a seat in his rolling chair.  
  
She whimpered softly, hiding under the teenager's coat once again.  
  
"Hey! Hey! It's okay! We won't hurt you!" the blonde finally sat down, explaining in a gentle voice that they only wanted to help her. "So . . . what's your name?"  
  
She looked away, whimpering again.  
  
"Can you speak?" Haru interrupted, wanting desperately to just wrap his arms around the child.  
  
She nodded slowly in response, gaining enough courage to look at the two boys.  
  
"Hmn." He smiled. "You just don't WANT to yet, do you, little one?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at the name 'little one'. It'd been such a long time since anyone had called her that. She squeaked a little when the blonde's hand, interrupted her thoughts, and pat her on the head.  
  
"That's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." He smiled reassuringly. "But I WOULD like to at least know what to call you . . . "  
  
"A . . . shu . . . ra . . . "  
  
"Hmm? Ashura? Is that your name; Ashura?" The usagi leaned over, resting his palms on his knees. "That's a pretty name! Ashura . . . I like it! I'm Momiji and this is Hatsuharu. He found you. And that scary guy over there," he pointed to Hatori. "He's Hatori, he's also our family doctor. But don't be freaked out by him, he's harmless. Promise!"  
  
The girl couldn't help but giggle at the boy's attitude and view of things. The way he knew exactly that Hatori was creepy: it just seemed funny.  
  
"Hey! I made you laugh! That's a step in the right direction! Now I just need to strike up a conversation with you and we'll be all set! Yay!" he cheered.  
  
Hatsuharu, forgotten in the background like Hatori, blinked dumbly.  
  
"Ohhhhh! I just wanna HUG you!" The blonde announced.  
  
"Momiji NO!" Hatori and Hatsuharu yelped in unison, reaching out to stop him, but not reaching him in time.  
  
"Oh god . . . WHY?!" The teenager fell back onto the floor in defeat, in total disbelief that, once again, Momiji screwed something ELSE up.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . but she's so CUTE! I couldn't help myself!"  
  
"Wait . . . Momiji . . . you didn't . . . " Hatori's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"He . . . didn't . . . transform . . . ?" The oushi mumbled, moving closer to the blonde. "You didn't . . . transform . . . but . . . how . . . ?"  
  
"I knew she was special! She's GOT to be related to us!" he laughed, glancing down at the child with her eyes wide in surprise. "Are you a Sohma? Huh? Are you?"  
  
She tilted her head a little to the side, only to shake it 'no'.  
  
"You're not?" The three juunishi half gasped.  
  
"Whoa! Something's wrong with this picture . . . any explanation coming to mind, Doc?" Haru looked up, seeing Hatori's mouth still hanging open slightly. "Hatori. You're starting to drool." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . oh . . . OH! I'm up!" he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
This WAS strange . . . supposedly . . . anyone outside of the family couldn't come in contact with any of the juunishi without them transforming . . . but this girl clearly wasn't living up to that statistic.  
  
Ashura looked away from all of their gazes, staring blankly at the floor underneath her.  
  
"Hey! Don't feel sad! It's okay! This means I can hug you all I want! Yay!" He jumped toward her again, but was pulled back just in time by the white- haired teenager.  
  
"Quit hugging her bunny-boy. There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now, just let her relax, OKAY?!"  
  
"Oh . . . you're no fun . . . " the usagi sighed, sitting down quietly.

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:02:00

***  
  
"The resemblance is uncanny. She looks just like Kisa . . . but with different hair and eyes . . . she's so cute!" Momiji whispered, staring back at the sleeping child.  
  
"Mmm. She does." Hatsuharu stretched out, lying on his side, on the floor.  
  
"Listen you two." Hatori began. "It's YOUR responsibility to keep her a secret. I won't tell Akito about her just yet, but when the time comes . . . and he just may want to see her . . . I want you two both to keep her presence quiet."  
  
"You won't tell him anything!" Hatsuharu barked, jumping to his feet. "Not as long as I LIVE will I let him NEAR her!"  
  
"Haru . . . shh!" Momiji tried to calm him, but failed miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . just . . . you know how I get about him now . . . after what he did to Rin . . . " he sat back down. "I won't let him near her. Mark my words: He even LOOKS at her the wrong way, and I'll have his head."  
  
Neither of the other two had seen Hatsuharu this angry or possessive before . . . even when he was Black . . . nobody could possibly get him as provoked as he was now.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to tell him . . . but please understand . . . should he ask of her . . . I won't deny it." The doctor stood from his chair, moving quietly to the child.  
  
"Should I . . . we . . . should we bring her to Shigure's?" he was calmer now . . . but not near as calm as he should have been.  
  
"That would be wise. Even if you can't take care of her . . . I know that Yuki and Kyou will . . . if Tohru will let her go long enough . . . take her there first thing tomorrow morning." He scooped the child into his arms, coat and all, and walked toward the front of the office.  
  
"Wait." Haru held out his arms to take her. "I'll bring her to my room . . . Momiji, you comin'?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled, running after the taller teenager.  
  
***  
  
"Ashura . . . something about her's just not settling right with me . . . " Hatsuharu kneeled next to the bedside, pulling a blanket over the girl.  
  
"Whattaya mean?"  
  
"I think something happened to her . . . small children don't just fall asleep in the street in the middle of a big thunderstorm, every DAY you know . . . something must have happened to her . . . but what?"  
  
"Do you think she's an orphan?" the blonde's expression saddened with worry and concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. She looks like it . . . her clothes all trashed, underfed. It's awful. But . . . even if she isn't . . . part of me still wants to keep her with me."  
  
"Yeah . . . I know what you mean . . . I feel that way too . . . part of me is kinda hoping that she isn't though . . . because then I wouldn't feel so sorry for her . . . like I do now . . . poor Ashura . . . "  
  
She looked so peaceful as she slept: the little angel that had fallen into Hatsuharu's life.  
  
Momiji smiled.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy for awhile . . . until we can find her parents."  
  
"Me? A father? You're joking." He chuckled. "You ARE joking . . . right?"  
  
"Nope. I think you'd make a great dad. Seriously."  
  
"You do? Me? How? How the hell can you see that kind of trait in THIS mess?" he pointed to himself.  
  
"It's easy. You're the best person for the job. Just look how good you are with Kisa, Hiro and even ME. C'mon. How can anyone NOT see it?"  
  
"Maybe you're right . . . "  
  
"Wanna bet money that I am? People just can't see their good qualities of themselves, because they're too worried about what others see in them. That's kinda what you do. So I can't really blame you." He tilted his head to the side. "That's right. You're the greatest person for the job. If she WERE an orphan . . . she'd probably choose to be with you as a papa. Trust me."  
  
"Would YOU, Momiji?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He nodded, pushing a clump of hair behind his ear.  
  
They were quiet for several minutes, the blonde usagi finally interrupting the silence.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed. You should really do the same, you look kinda tired. Mind if I spend the night in here?"  
  
"Go ahead. It's not like I could mind anyway."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've got other things on my mind right now. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hmm . . . oyasumi, Haru." He sighed, grabbing a blanket from under the bed and wrapping himself in it.  
  
"Oyasumi." Hatsuharu smiled, leaning against the side of the bed and staring blankly into the darkness of the night outside the window.  
  
***  
  
In the middle of the night, Momiji woke to a series of whimpers. They were soft, almost inaudible. He sat up from the floor, finding the oushi gone. He glanced over toward the girl in the bed, finding her being the source of the crying.  
  
"Aww . . . poor thing . . . it's alright." He whispered, smiling sympathetically. Without thought, he rested a hand on her arm, quieting her almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you Momiji." Hatsuharu's voice whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was afraid, if I touched her, she'd wake up."  
  
"Aww. Don't be. It's okay. She won't bite."  
  
"I know . . . " he held back a laugh of embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:03:00

***  
  
"My, my. What is this? A traveling caravan of children has found their way to my doorstep!" Shigure sounded surprised, although he clearly wasn't.  
  
"Is Yuki around? I need to talk to him, maybe the other two as well." Hatsuharu looked up from the tiny girl grasping his hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I think he's in his room. Want me to go get em?"  
  
"If it wouldn't be a bother."  
  
"Be right back then." He smiled, his usual carefree smile, and trotted off. The juunishi took a seat on the porch, removing his shoes and staring up at the sky.  
  
"We got lucky, little one. I thought it was gonna rain today. Glad it didn't though." He sighed. Ashura looked blankly at the ground, unsure of what to do.  
  
She was in a strange place, with strange people with strange ways. This wasn't the problem though; the problem was that felt out of place.  
  
"Hey. If you're sad, don't be. C'mere." He smiled, helping the girl onto the porch. She sat down and wrapped her tiny arms tightly around his arm. "Possessive, aren't you?" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" Shigure sang, stopping in back of the two under the overhang. "So . . . who is this?" he tilted his head to one side, smiling as he always did.  
  
Hatsuharu suddenly gained a more gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Her name's Ashura. I found her yesterday."  
  
"Found?" Yuki's voice interrupted.  
  
"Uh huh. Poor thing was sleeping in the street. I though it'd be best to bring her home with me."  
  
"Haru-kun. You really shouldn't have . . . "  
  
"I know . . . but I couldn't just leave her there . . . I'd die if I let that happen." He took a quick look at the child.  
  
"So . . . you're name's Ashura huh? That's a prefect name for you! I'm Shigure." The oldest Juunishi leaned over and pat the girl on her head softly. "You need anything . . . anything at all . . . you let me know, okay sweetie?"  
  
She nodded, not seeming too hesitant around him.  
  
"Alright. Why'd you wake me up this-" Kyou paused abruptly, Tohru bumping into him, before her brakes turned on. "Haru . . . ? What are . . . ? Wait . . . no . . . I already figured that one out I think . . . no . . . who's the girl?"  
  
"Just sit down and I'll explain to all of you at once." He sighed, crawling to the table and pulling the silver-haired girl with him. "Okay. Before I start, Ashura, this is Kyou, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru." He pointed to each of them as he called them off. "Everyone, this is Ashura. Now, before I get down to why we're here, I think I'd better start from the beginning. Okay. Yesterday afternoon, for some reason I felt really ticked, and almost like I'd go black any second . . . so I decided to walk it off . . . Yes, in the storm. When I get into town, I walked in the street rather than the crowded sidewalk. And, before I knew what happened, I tripped over something. That 'something' was Ashura. She was asleep, or passed out, in the street where she easily could've been hit. So, being the kinda person I am, I brought her to Hatori as fast as I could. So . . . until we, meaning Momiji, Hatori and myself, can find her parents, Hatori thought it'd be best if she stayed here with you four."  
  
"More babysitting? Count me out!" Kyou announced.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all." Yuki clasped his hand over the neko's mouth to silence him.  
  
"Me neither." Tohru smiled at her, half wondering how long she could live with another Sohma Kisa."  
  
"It's wouldn't be too bad, I guess. It'll be like Kisa is back with us again. I wouldn't mind either. She can stay as long as she likes." Shigure offered.  
  
"It's just until we find her parents though . . . that might- what's wrong little one?" his sentence was cut off when the child tightened her grip on his arm. She hid her face and began trembling for some unknown reason. Alarmed, he stopped talking and turned full attention to the Ashura. "What is it? Ashura? What's wrong?" He bent over to see her face, but couldn't get down that far without falling. "Is it something I said? Your parents?"  
  
Her eyes grew full of fear when he said that last word, signaling him to stop.  
  
"You don't WANT us to find them . . . do you?"  
  
She shook her head violently, silently pleading for him not to.  
  
"Ashura . . . it's okay then. It's okay little one." He whispered, taking her into his arms.  
  
"Should we expect her to stay longer?" Yuki interrupted, once again, softly.  
  
"I guess so. If she doesn't want to see them, there's gotta be a good reason. I'm not gonna force her."  
  
"That's a good idea . . . but still . . . you could get arrested for something like that . . . I believe people today refer to it as 'Kidnapping'." Shigure sighed.  
  
"I don't care. I promised this little one I'd keep her safe. And I will."  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to go now, Ashura. But I'll be back tomorrow morning. Okay?" Hatsuharu whispered, freeing his arm of her grip and standing up. As he walked toward the doorway, he felt something pull against his wrist. Ashura was clinging to him like a lifeline.  
  
"Don't . . . go!" she whimpered.  
  
"You poor little angel. It's okay. You'll be safe here. And it'll be morning before you know it."  
  
"Don't go!" She cried again.  
  
"She's trying to tell you something, Haru-Kun." Yuki acknowledged softly.  
  
"Hmm . . . Shigure?"  
  
"Sure. I've got a spare room upstairs. Or you two could stay down here?" he answered without even being asked.  
  
"Thanks." He sighed, picking up Ashura by her waist and holding her in his arms.  
  
"I'll get lunch started." Tohru suggested, standing and trotting briskly out of the room. Kyou dove for dibs on the roof and Shigure went back to work annoying his editor, as he'd previously been dong before the two had come over.  
  
Yuki shut the paper door behind the last person out, so the three of them had privacy.  
  
"What happened? Don't you like your parents?" Yuki looked over at Ashura, who was bowing her head submissively. Slowly, she shook it 'no'.  
  
"Did they do something to you?"  
  
Reluctantly, the child nodded slowly.  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:04:00

***  
  
"Like what? Did they hurt you?" Hatsuharu seemed to be growing very concerned all of a sudden. He hadn't even thought of what the child, herself, wanted. Could it be he was making a big mistake?  
  
She didn't move after the last question, only staring up at the white- haired teenager with fear and hurt in her tears.  
  
"Daddy doesn't love me." She whispered, looking back down at the carpet.  
  
"Was he the one that hurt you?"  
  
"Mhm." She nodded.  
  
"What did he do?" Yuki was afraid they'd get that answer. He was even more hesitant though, to ask what he did to such a small child- no more than six years old.  
  
Without a word, she reached over her head and pointed to the zipper of her shirt.  
  
"Under here." She instructed. Unsure of whether or not to act, Hatsuharu looked over at Yuki for approval. The nezumi nodded, watching as the younger juunishi unzipped the girl's shirt. When the cloth fell to the sides, both boys gasped in shock, seeing layers and patterns of burn marks and scars that only someone of the army could possibly carry.  
  
Not a six-year-old girl.  
  
"Did he do all this . . . to you . . . ?" Haru's eyes were darting over her reddened skin, examining the scars and burns that she didn't deserve.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Zipping the cloth back up, Hatsuharu pulled her into his arms, ready to burst into tears.  
  
"That's wrong. You don't do that kind of thing . . . especially not to children as young as her." Yuki growled, resting an elbow on the table and hiding his eyes with the same hand. "Don't send her back."  
  
"Ashura . . . are you a runaway? Did you run away from home?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Was it because of those scars?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"And . . . what about your mother . . . ?" The oushi was afraid to ask, seeing as how bad her father treated her.  
  
Without a sound, she pointed to the sensitive area under her jaw, revealing to both the teenagers several scars down there as well.  
  
"Did SHE do that?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Oh god . . . Ashura . . . YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE." Hatsuharu and Yuki both stated in unison, both of them feeling the same mix of emotions toward the child and her parents.  
  
Anger- no- HATRED, sorrow, sympathy, and relief that she was now safe. All of those feelings, together, made was somewhat of an overload on the white- haired juunishi, and was edging him closer to putting a hole in Shigure's wall.  
  
He bent forward, resting the girl's head on his shoulder, cradling her small body in his arms.  
  
"I'll never send you back there, little one. NEVER." He whispered. "Promise with all'a my heart."  
  
"Parents . . . they just aren't supposed to hurt their children . . . how could they . . . ?" Yuki whimpered, staring sadly at the two.  
  
"You'll never be hurt again . . . I swear it . . . "  
  
***  
  
"She won't be going back." Yuki announced, walking into the kitchen where Shigure and Tohru were waiting. "If she's going to be staying with us, then Hatsuharu is too. I won't DARE separate the two of them. And if she doesn't have to go back to the main house for anything else . . . she's going to be staying with us permanently." He explained.  
  
"What made you decide this?" Shigure interrupted, putting down his tea.  
  
"She has so many scars on her . . . they're all from her parents too."  
  
This alarmed the two, since they both turned their attention to the nezumi.  
  
"Where are they, I'm curious? Where her parents abusive?" Shigure pulled his hand from the table, starting to tremble with worry.  
  
"Apparently, they seem to be cutters. She's got scars and burns all over her back and throat. At least . . . that's all she showed us."  
  
"Ashura . . . that poor thing . . . " Tohru murmured.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, Tohru . . . she'll be staying with us for now. So she'll be in a safer place." The oldest juunishi explained, standing and moving toward the doorway.  
  
"Shigure." Yuki's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Wherever she goes, Hatsuharu goes as well. She won't separate from him at all. Those two are best not to be separated. Like a mother and her duckling, they stay that close to each other . . . or so I've noticed . . . "  
  
"Right." The novelist sighed, continuing out of the room.  
  
***  
  
He stopped before the door to the living room, peeking in at Hatsuharu and Ashura. The boy held the child tightly in his arms, seemingly crying into her hair.  
  
"Nobody will ever hurt you again as long as I live . . . " he whispered.  
  
The promise made Shigure smile slightly, filling him with a calming peace, that only words, such as those, could give.  
  
"She'll be alright." He smiled, walking the rest of the way down the hallway and disappearing into his 'office'.  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:05:00

***  
  
"Shigure . . . is the child fairing well there?"  
  
"Umm . . . sure . . . I think so . . . umm Hatori?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I meant to call you earlier regarding this . . . but uhh . . . Hatsuharu and Yuki found something on that girl that greatly disturbed them both . . . and umm . . . well . . . "  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Scars and burn marks . . . all over her back and neck . . . what made them edgy is that they couldn't possibly tell what they were from . . . I mean . . . the scars were from cuts with a knife . . . but they couldn't determine the tool used for all of the burns. They were AWFUL, and looked really painful . . . or so Yuki said."  
  
"Is that so? Damn it." He averted his eyes toward the door behind him- Akito's room.  
  
"Other than that, how is she doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. I haven't spent much time around her. It seems like she's practically inseparable from Hatsuharu though. She follows him like his shadow. So I think she'll be alright."  
  
"I hope you're right. Anyway . . . the reason I called . . . I need you to deliver a message for me . . . tell Hatsuharu to keep the girl away from the main house until I call and tell them it's okay."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'm not having such a great time trying to keep her presence a secret. Akito is already asking about a foreign 'air' in the family. Hatsuharu knows that if he asks, I won't deny it, but I can't keep on lying to him . . . "  
  
"I see. Well . . . Thank you Hatori." Shigure sighed. "Even if I end up paying a price for another boarder . . . I will. I don't care how much heat I have to take."  
  
***  
  
"Well . . . what do you like to eat? I guess since you'll be staying with us for awhile, you might as well pick out something you like?" Tohru kneeled down in front of the child, smiling with the usual air-headed smile she used when no other expression was handy.  
  
Ashura looked up, questioningly, at Hatsuharu, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"It's okay. We've got plenty of Shigure's money to waste. C'mon. Pick anything you want." He urged.  
  
***  
  
"How's she doing over there?" Momiji asked, sitting on the bookcase by Hatori's desk.  
  
"Fine. At least I can trust Shigure to SOME extent with Yuki, Kyou and Tohru around . . . "  
  
"I feel so bad for her . . . "  
  
The doctor looked toward the pile of papers on his desk, not really reading what they were, just staring at them blankly.  
  
' "They found scars and burns all over her back and throat . . . " "Maybe a knife . . . but the other tool is unknown . . . " ' The conversation kept playing over and over in his head.  
  
"Maybe she WAS a runaway . . . " he murmured to himself. Momiji looked at him with worry, overhearing the sentence.  
  
"So she WAS?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! No . . . I'm . . . not sure . . . I just don't think her parents cared for her a whole lot . . . "  
  
"Why . . . do you say THAT?"  
  
He sighed heavily, staring at the floor.  
  
"Hari?"  
  
"Hatsuharu and Yuki found scars and burn marks all over that girl's back. The scars were probably made with a knife . . . but they don't know how the burns got there. So . . . I'm thinking that maybe . . . she WAS a runaway."  
  
"I did too . . . when Haru explained to me how he found her . . . I thought she would be. She looked so sad . . . and . . . lonely . . . she didn't seem to even know what love WAS until he held her in his arms. And this morning . . . when she and him were leaving . . . she actually smiled as he picked her up and started to cry when she leaned on him. It was like . . . she didn't know what was going on . . . like she'd never felt anything like that before . . . "  
  
"She's no older than six . . . how could parents possibly NEVER show their child affection like that?"  
  
"If you could tell how somebody's parents are by the way they look, I'd have to say that her parents were pretty sadistic. They seem so awful. I don't even think she WANTS us to find them."  
  
"Even so . . . we're going to have to. It's not her decision."  
  
"But Hatori!"  
  
"I found several ads for missing children . . . and three of them fit her description. Maybe we're wrong . . . maybe her parents DO care a WHOLE LOT about her . . . especially if they are looking for her . . . "  
  
"Even if they are good people . . . why would she want to run away from them . . . if she had a good reason?"  
  
"She could have been kidnapped, you know, Momiji."  
  
"But what are the odds of that?"  
  
"You've got a point. But the facts are still the facts. I'll contact them tomorrow."  
  
"Hatori! Don't!"  
  
"Momiji. I'm sorry, but it HAS to be done. Hatsuharu isn't going to like it either, but it still has to be done. Trust me, I don't WANT to, but I've got to. Some things you just HAVE to do sometimes."  
  
"How could you . . . after what you saw . . . and what those two FOUND on her . . . how could you still want to return her?!" Tears began welling up in his eyes, no matter how hard he forced them down. "Hatori . . . "  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:06:00

***  
  
"Hmm? Ashura?" Hatsuharu asked groggily, looking over toward the overhang where the girl was staring up at the night sky. He sighed, pushing aside the blanket and crawling over to her. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"They're coming to get me."  
  
"What? Who?" he yawned quietly.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy. They are coming to get me tomorrow."  
  
"No they aren't little one, Hatori hasn't even STARTED making the calls yet."  
  
"He's going to tomorrow. And the first people he calls, it's going to be my parents."  
  
'How the hell does she know this? Is she . . . no . . . she couldn't be . . . ?' he thought, staring blankly at the child. "Did you dream this?"  
  
"No. I can see it."  
  
"See it?"  
  
"I can see things before they happen. I always kept it a secret from my mommy and daddy, but I can't keep it a secret from you for some reason."  
  
"Because you trust me. Is that it?"  
  
"Uh huh." She looked down at the ground. "I don't want to see them again. I want YOU to be my daddy."  
  
The juunishi blinked dumbly, letting the words, he'd just heard, sink in. 'Father? Me? Does she have any IDEA who she's asking the impossible of?!'  
  
"I've been thinking . . . about how my life would be with YOU as my father . . . and I like the way I see it."  
  
***  
  
"Hello? Hello, this is Hatori Sohma. I'm calling about the ad you have in the paper regarding a missing child."  
  
"Have you found her?!"  
  
"I've found *A* child. But I'll need to meet with you personally to determine if we're talking about the same child. When are you available?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, a description wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But umm . . . do you have a photo?"  
  
"Just this. It was taken three years ago, though."  
  
"It looks close enough. I just need one more piece of information to verify that you are her parents. Her name?"  
  
"Ashura Minamoto."  
  
"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto, I believe that I have YOUR daughter. However, she isn't HERE at this present time. I have sent her to stay with a relative of mine for the time being. If you wouldn't mind as much as to follow me in your car, I will b more than happy to show you the way."  
  
***  
  
"They're coming!" Ashura leapt up from her seat on the floor, her eyes clearly written with fear. Panic coursed through her body, making her tremble vaguely.  
  
"Ashura?" Yuki looked up; freezing as he saw the child in the state she was in. "Ashura? What's wrong?!"  
  
"They're coming . . . "  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long story. But I guess they ARE coming." Hatsuharu interrupted standing and letting the girl cling to his belt. "It's okay Ashura. It's okay. Calm down, little one." He whispered.  
  
She shook her head violently.  
  
"I don't want to go back! NO! Don't let them take me! Daddy!"  
  
"Daddy?" Yuki's eyes met with the younger juunishi's. "What does she mean by that Hatsuharu?" his voice grew stern, though still flooded with worry.  
  
"She wants ME to be her father. That's what she means by that. Listen, Yuki, can I take her upstairs?"  
  
"Take her to my room. I'll be coming with you." He announced.  
  
The teenager sighed, scooping the girl into his arms and moving down the hallway.  
  
Inside Yuki's bedroom, they locked the door.  
  
"Start explaining." The nezumi demanded.  
  
"Ashura . . . " he sighed heavily. "Ashura can see the future. She's psychic, from what I've gathered. So when she says something is happening or going to happen, it does. I guess this gift is the reason why we can touch her and not transform, I dunno."  
  
"So her parents ARE coming?"  
  
"If she said they were, they ARE." He looked toward the girl leaning her head on his shoulder and grasping his shirt tightly, fighting to keep calm. "I don't think I'm going to turn her over, Yuki."  
  
"WHAT?! Hatsuharu! You can't do that!"  
  
"Watch me." He stated emotionlessly. "They hurt her enough. And look how much fear and pain they are causing her! With parents like the ones she has . . . it makes the kidnappers look like savior angels. Have you even considered the world through HER point of view? Whatever they did to her, she's never gonna get over. They scarred her for LIFE! Look at this little thing. She's terrified of even the THOUGHT of them. I'm not turning her over."  
  
"I never thought of it that way. Even so . . . you can't keep her, Haru. You can get arrested for such a thing."  
  
"Then LET them arrest me! I'm not going to let her suffer any MORE than she already-" he cut himself off, walking to the window, "They're here. With Hatori."  
  
"Alright Hatsuharu. This is the moment that you decide the future. Both for YOU and that little girl. Are you going to let her parents have her back?"  
  
He paused; looking down at the girl, then back up at Yuki. Suddenly, the gentle eyes of Sohma Hatsuharu were gone. The over-possessive eyes of the machine he'd become- it had engulfed him.  
  
Black Haru.  
  
Without a word, he walked emotionlessly past Yuki, kicking down the door as he went threw it.  
  
'He'd BETTER replace that.' Yuki mentally growled, following him at a safe distance.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, so YOU'RE her parents? Pleased to meet you. Shigure Sohma."  
  
"Could you go and retrieve Ashura for us?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Sure thing! I'll be-" Just as he turned, he froze, seeing the dark spirit inside Hatsuharu, glaring emotionlessly back at him. "They're right there." He whimpered, half cowering behind Hatori.  
  
"Hatsuharu. Ashura's parents are here to pick her up."  
  
"Are THEY her parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The shorter one- the woman- was darker than the man. Short and dark hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, and the ends draping over her shoulders. She was presentable-looking, with tightly fitting jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
The man had an eerie aura to him. He was, for the most part, bald. Glasses covering dark green eyes, red colored skin, dressed all in black like an FBI agent or something.  
  
"Neither of you look anything like her."  
  
How these two could possibly come up with a product, such as Ashura, was beyond even HATORI. Ashura had icy blue eyes, very pale skin and platinum silver hair that fell down to her waist; nothing like her parents.  
  
"You don't deserve to have her back."  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	7. Chapter 7

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
*** 

Track 00:07:00

***

"Hatsuharu-"  
  
"You don't deserve to get her back. Ashura doesn't want to go, after what she told me I fully understand why. I won't leave her alone now."  
  
"This is none of your business Hatsuharu-"  
  
"She's MADE it my business. Anyone that hurts children deserves to be punished."  
  
"Stop it, Hatsuharu."  
  
"Shut up Hatori!" he snapped, now finally raising his voice. "I don't intend on letting her get hurt again. You wanna go to the police? So be it. Go ahead. MAKE. MY. DAY."  
  
"I'm scared daddy . . . I'm scared." Ashura whimpered in his ear. He placed a hand on her arm in reassurance.  
  
Tired of the situation, Hatori decided it was time for discipline.  
  
"Hatsuharu. Give me the girl."  
  
"They don't deserve her. They hurt her more than you could ever imagine."  
  
"That's their problem. No matter WHAT you do, she will ALWAYS be THEIR child. Now give her to me."  
  
Kyou appeared in the doorway next to Yuki. Hatori glanced over the two at the neko. He narrowed his eyes at Hatsuharu.  
  
"This is your last chance. I need her back." The doctor demanded. Kyou nodded, moving closer to the two.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO! Daddy!" Ashura yelped, clinging tighter.  
  
Hatori nodded solemnly.  
  
In a split second, the physician stole the girl from the boy's arms and Kyou had dealt a somewhat hard hit to the back of the teenager's head, knocking him out immediately.  
  
Lifeless, he fell backward into the older juunishi's arms.  
  
"Here she is." Hatori handed the girl, crying and screaming, to her father.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Help me! Daddy! I don't wanna go back! Daddy!" She kept screaming as the couple got into their car and left without a word.  
  
"That could've been so much easier than it really WAS." The doctor sighed, turning to Kyou.  
  
"Thank you." He glanced up at Yuki.  
  
He stood in the doorway, trembling in anger and almost unable to control himself. He just wanted to lash out and KILL Hatori, but another part of him wanted to break down and cry or scream or ANYTHING but what he WAS doing.  
  
"How could you . . . ?" he whimpered softly, clenching fists. That was all he could choke out before he ran out of the house like lightning.  
  
***  
  
"You little BRAT!" another slap. "How DARE you run away?! And how DARE you tell anyone! How DARE YOU!" Her mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh you will PAY you little brat. Just wait till we get HOME." She laughed quietly, sitting back in her seat.  
  
"Just calm down Deena. At least we found her."  
  
Ashura held herself tighter, still shaking furiously in fear. It hurt . . . everything hurt badly, yes, but her heart hurt more. She rested her head on the car door, staring blankly out the dirty window at the gloomy atmosphere.  
  
It would just be so easy . . . all she had to do was open the door and jump out like she did last time . . . but something was keeping her from doing this.  
  
What was it? She didn't know.  
  
'I'm a coward. I'm too scared to do it now. I want daddy. I hope he's okay.' She thought, wiping her eyes dry of tears.  
  
The car parked in front of a familiar brick building. It was rundown, but the three still called it home. Well . . . the TWO. Ashura wouldn't go in. She refused, first by not getting out of the car until her father reached in and pulled her out by her hair, and then when they came to the front door, she began to scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs, screaming nothing but fear.  
  
She was dragged in by the silvery locks and thrown onto the concrete floor, scraping her arms a little. She didn't even get time to breathe before the beating began.  
  
The physical pain was easy to ignore by now, for the child. All she had to do was fade away, into her own world, as both of her parents pounded at her, burned her with their lighters. She sat there lifelessly, letting them slowly drain the life from her.  
  
'Daddy . . . help me . . . '  
  
***  
  
When Hatsuharu came to, he wouldn't speak to anyone. The second he could move, he left the house, still without a word, and disappeared into the woods.  
  
Soon coming to the pond around six or seven miles away from the house, he collapsed to his knees, letting out every tear that felt like coming out.  
  
No matter how hard he'd fought to keep her, he still lost her.  
  
"Forgive me little one. I'm . . . sor . . . ry . . . I'm sorry. I tried." He whimpered, holding his stomach like it would help stop the pain in him.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"Huh?!" He gasped, spinning around. "Yuki?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really should've stopped Kyou or helped you a little, at least. I'm sorry I just stood there and let it all happen . . . but . . . I was frozen . . . I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I get it." He sighed, looking away. "How long have you been gone? I didn't see you when I woke up."  
  
"I left as soon as she did."  
  
"Is Tohru with you?"  
  
"No. I believe she's still out shopping with Kagura. Unless she got home after you left."  
  
"Mmm . . . Yuki?"  
  
"Yes?" He moved closer and took a seat on a rock close to the younger juunishi.  
  
"Do you think I was wrong? In trying to keep her from any more pain?"  
  
"No. That's why I think I got angry with Hatori too. When he took her away from you . . . I felt like I could kill him. I hated him so much . . . just for doing that to you . . . but I think it actually went deeper than me seeing that . . . I think I, TOO, wanted you to be her father. She was always so happy around you. Nobody else." He stared away toward the pond. "You should've saw her when she was taken into that car. She was screaming for you, crying and screaming with agony. She really didn't want to go. Do you think they'll be better parents to her now?"  
  
"Never. Yuki, abusive parents never get better. They always get worse. I'm worried about her. I just hope she's alright."  
  
"Same here." He sighed, lowering himself onto the ground and pulling Hatsuharu into his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	8. Chapter 8

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:08:00

***  
  
She couldn't sleep, again...for the fifth time this week.  
  
It was paining her far too much to even breathe now, but physical pain . . . she'd been able to ignore it.  
  
Silently, she wobbled to her feet, biting her tongue to keep from crying out when the full bunt of the pain hit her.  
  
Taking her time, Ashura moved unsteadily to the barred window. She looked outside at the rain, still unable to get her mind off of Hatsuharu and the group of people that had taken her in.  
  
Her heart just wouldn't settle until she saw him again. Until then, she would continue to cry, inside.  
  
She'd only been separated from those people for five or six days, but already she was willing to run away again- anything to see them once more.  
  
Her parents had taken all precautions in locking her in her room: they barred the window . . . padlocked the door . . . she couldn't escape unless she could go through walls.  
  
Still feeling tired and weakened from lack of food, Ashura leaned against the wall and used it to slide to the floor. She closed her, now cloudy, eyes and began to imagine that she was back with the boy that had saved her- Hatsuharu. She wanted him to hold her again, even if it was for a second, she just wanted to feel that warmth and love again.  
  
Nobody had ever shown her kindness before, until he had come into her life.  
  
Only six years old and narrowly escaping death more than any other human being could dream of.  
  
"Daddy . . . " she whispered into the darkness, hoping for his strong arms to reach out to her and take her in once again. But it wasn't going to happen. Not now. Maybe NEVER.  
  
As emotionless as she was making herself, this thought always seemed to trigger painful jolts in her chest, and tears that wanted to escape.  
  
Again, she picked herself up off of the floor and looked out the window into the streets.  
  
The sidewalk was empty, as always, but a shadow caught her eye.  
  
A taller person, dressed in black with a white trench coat. She couldn't see their face, but she recognized the hair color and style anywhere.  
  
"DADDY!" She yelled, pounding on the glass as hard as she could. "DADDY! DADDY!" She cried, banging harder and harder, cracking the reinforced glass with her tiny hands.  
  
The shadow stopped momentarily, looking around. Thinking that maybe he heard a noise other than the pounding of the rain and occasional thunder.  
  
"DADDY!" She called once more.  
  
But the figure couldn't hear her.  
  
He continued to keep walking.  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! PLEASE LOOK AT ME! DADDY!" She screamed, "DA-" the door to her room flung open, both of her parents at the door, eyes ablaze with anger. She froze, backing herself to the nearest wall and sinking as soon as her shoulder blades touched the corner of the room.  
  
As both of them proceeded to slap and kick her, she drifted from consciousness, picturing what she had just seen, believing it to be Hatsuharu.  
  
***  
  
They never had a good enough motive to beat the child- there was no reason for it.  
  
But they continued to do it just the same.  
  
It relieved stress- on their part- and communicated, what they masked it to seem like, to all those who asked, discipline.  
  
Beating your child, a discipline? No- a form of cruel torture- hidden by nothing more than a mask of lies.  
  
***  
  
"Haru? What's wrong?" Momiji asked, looking up from the floor as the teenager entered the room.  
  
"I . . . I thought I heard Ashura again . . . that's all . . . "  
  
"That's the third time, now. You sure you're just imagining things?"  
  
"I've been dreaming about her too . . . I just can't seem to grasp the fact that she's not coming back . . . I guess I got a little too attached to her . . . damn it."  
  
"Dreaming about her? How so?"  
  
"In my dream . . . it always repeats . . . she's running toward me and then just before she gets to me, somebody's arms reach out and steal her away into the blackness . . . I don't understand it at all. The dream haunts me . . . even when I'm walking around out there."  
  
"I see . . . Listen, Haru . . . I'm really sorry Hatori did . . . what he did . . . it wasn't right."  
  
"I know. But I guess I can't blame him either. He didn't really have a choice . . . "  
  
"You're in denial." He smiled sympathetically. "You want her back more than anything else . . . don't you?"  
  
"I guess so . . . yeah."  
  
"Heh. I thought so."  
  
"But I have no idea where she was taken to . . . I'll never be able to scout out ONE little girl in this entire country. She could even have been from overseas . . . "  
  
"Nuh-uh! That's where Hatori's not-so-neatness comes in. Guess what? I saved a paper for you . . . "  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Uh-uh! You didn't let me finish!" His smile grew bright and wide again as he pulled the ripped piece of paper from his pant's pocket. "You see the ad circled? That's the one Hatori called, asking if these people were her parents. See? There's an address on here too." He pointed to a single line in the paragraph. "According to what Hatori knows, she should be HERE. So you wanna go see her, or not?"  
  
He looked closer at the address.  
  
"I walk by there all the time. It's a really dangerous neighborhood. Lots of shootings and robberies. It's basically like the slum of Kyoto. She lives HERE?"  
  
"Guess so. Poor thing."  
  
"Momiji . . . thank you . . . " his eyes welled up with tears of relief. "Thank you so much Momiji, thank you . . . " he stood and took the paper from the boy, grabbing his coat as he raced out of the house.  
  
"Bring her back safe, Hatsuharu." The blonde sighed, staring at the doorway.  
  
***  
  
'God, bunny-boy. Thank you so much! I'll never make fun of you again!' "I'm on my way, Ashura!"  
  
Coat flying in the wind behind him, Hatsuharu darted through the city, knowing exactly where he was headed. The only thing he wasn't sure of, is what he would find when he got there. Silently, he prayed for the girl's safety, clutching his necklace in his fist.  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	9. Chapter 9

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 00:09:00

***  
  
Cold. So . . . cold . . . and dark. Everything around her was black when she awoke.  
  
Climbing, with much effort, to her hands and knees, she looked around, barely able to make out shadows and outlines with her blurry vision. The sight was completely gone from one eye.  
  
Even though it hurt like hell, she shoved herself into the wall, using it to prop her little body up.  
  
It was difficult to stand . . . very difficult.  
  
That was it. Now that she had seen him, her mind would focus on nothing else: she was going to get out of this place . . . even if she DIED trying.  
  
Gradually, she wobbled to the window, taking a close look at the glass. There were a few cracks . . . but not enough for her to break through it. Smears of blood decorating the broken shards.  
  
Had she been bleeding?  
  
I didn't matter now. Even if she HAD been, she couldn't feel it . . . her whole right arm was numb.  
  
Sighing softly, she looked toward the door. It was closed, probably locked.  
  
Quivering as she moved, Ashura pushed herself to the wooden door, testing the knob.  
  
Her parents had carelessly left it unlocked, to her luck.  
  
Peeking out into the dark and damp house, she found no shadow that posed a threat to her escape. The two were probably asleep or down at a bar somewhere.  
  
Walking as fast and as silently as she could manage, she went to the only door in the establishment that led outside: the door in the kitchen.  
  
Pulling it open, she was greeted with a swift, cold wind, full of rainwater, and possible freedom.  
  
Just as the door shut, she bolted into the street, running as fast as she could to get away from that building. She had to get away, at any cost.  
  
"ASHURA!"  
  
She didn't stop running. If anything, she moved faster. She recognized that voice anywhere: her father.  
  
She didn't even attempt to look back. Right now, her goal was to keep running as long and as far as she could.  
  
But fate had other plans . . .  
  
She slipped, falling face-first into the sidewalk.  
  
It hurt like hell . . . and she was so close to freedom too . . .  
  
Just before she felt like finally giving in to fate's whim, she heard footsteps running to her. Two sets of them.  
  
'Please . . . let it be quick . . . ' she thought, easing into a trembling state of panic.  
  
"Ashura!"  
  
Wait . . . that wasn't her father's voice . . .  
  
"You damn brat!"  
  
THAT one was . . . what was going on?  
  
The girl lifted her head weakly, feeling all pain and worry fade into nothing when she saw his face.  
  
"You . . . " she whimpered.  
  
"Ashura . . .!" He kneeled down, scooping the lifeless girl into his arms.  
  
It was really him. She HAD to be dying. Only an angel would be with her . . . come to her like this.  
  
"You LITTLE!" A man's voice shouted.  
  
"Don't you TOUCH her!" Hatsuharu's voice snapped out. He wrapped her in his trench coat and placed her down on the sidewalk under an overhang behind him.  
  
"How dare you tell me what to do?! You little punk!"  
  
"I tell you what to do because I'm not as LOW as you are. I don't hurt children." He smirked. "And you've had this coming to you for a LONG time." He began cracking his knuckles and preparing to swing.  
  
She could hear him okay . . . was he THAT again? Yuki called it 'Black' . . . didn't he? She couldn't remember.  
  
The rustling of clothes, cracking of bones, contact between two walls of flesh and the sound of the thunder mixing with the yelling that both men were doing, ensued from there. She couldn't see them, but hearing wasn't an issue.  
  
***  
  
The teenager's tender embrace engulfed her small form again. She felt his panting, soft and quick, breaths hit her.  
  
"God . . . look at those bruises . . . they beat you again . . . was it because of me? Because I showed you kindness? You don't deserve this little one . . . you don't . . . " his voice cracked noticeably. "I'm not letting you go back. Nope. You'll never be hurt again my little Ashura. Never."  
  
"Ne . . . ver . . . " the words faded as she slipped into unconsciousness . . . the promising words calmed her.  
  
She could finally rest without worrying if she would live through the night. Just being held like she was, it was soothing enough.  
  
Hatsuharu offered enough protection and love to make up for everything she missed.  
  
Ashura didn't need her parents.  
  
She didn't need anybody . . . anybody but this angel.  
  
***  
  
It was already two . . . maybe three-ish in the morning, when someone began banging on the front door to Shigure's home.  
  
Both Yuki and Kyou answered, completely freezing with shock when they saw Hatsuharu.  
  
He was shaking furiously, trying to support the child in his arms and his own body at the same time.  
  
"Take . . . her . . . please . . . " he begged. The second Kyou took her from him, the panting juunishi collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Haru?!" Yuki knelt down, holding the boy's shoulders softly.  
  
"I'm . . . alright. Can . . . can I come in?" when he looked up, his eyes told the story, of where his bruises and injuries came from.  
  
"Sure. Come on." The nezumi whispered, helping him to his feet and following Kyou into the living room. He lay the teenager down by the heater and ran off to get some towels.  
  
Kyou sat by his side, still holding Ashura tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to tell you after the incident . . . but I really AM sorry now." The neko looked down, inspecting the child's bruises.  
  
"They beat her." Hatsuharu interrupted his thoughts. "Though I have no idea why. Ashura sure as hell didn't deserve it. She's only a damn child."  
  
"I think . . . when you say that . . . you're speaking for all of us." Yuki whispered, walking into the room with a stack of towels and clean clothes. "Here, let me take care of the girl. Kyou, can you bandage him up?"  
  
"Sure." He didn't feel like fighting, not right now. It was too early in the morning.  
  
"What happened? How in the world did you find her again?" Kyou asked, finishing drying off the juunishi's hair.  
  
"Hatori wasn't took careful in hiding his research material. Momiji took advantage of it and told me where she was. From there . . . I found her on the street again . . . "  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Her father was chasing her . . . and . . . she looked in so much pain . . . I guess I went black again . . . "  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"That's not funny. Yeah, unfortunately, he is still alive. But he won't be walking for a little while . . . with the way I kicked him and all."  
  
"Haru . . . "  
  
"He had it coming to him. I just did the honors. That's all. And I enjoyed every minute of it. Nobody hurts a child and gets away with it." He smiled. "And nobody hurts MY Ashura."  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	10. Chapter 10

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***

Track 01:00:00

***  
  
They stayed together the whole night- Hatsuharu and Ashura- closer than ever. The oushi wouldn't let her out of his sight, almost as if she'd disappear if he did. Yuki continued to sleep on the floor in front of the TV, while Kyou sat beside him flipping through the channels.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her- off of those bruises and cuts.  
  
His mind was racing with thoughts; the thought that stuck out most in his mind was this: what was he going to do now?  
  
Her father would definitely come after her again. And he could very well go to the police too . . . he could charge the boy for a number of felonies. He knew what the teenager looked like, where he lived. God, all they DIDN'T know about him was his shoe size. (Maybe they even knew THAT too, for crying out loud!)  
  
The thought of running away crossed his mind- but no- he'd only be caught eventually.  
  
And even if the police DID catch him . . . he always had Ashura to back him up. One look at her and they wouldn't HESITATE to throw both of her parents in prison. He'd still be arrested, and have to face prosecution and the whole nine yards, but at least the girl would be safe.  
  
Basically, the only issue to him was the custody of the girl.  
  
He decided it would be best if he just stayed put. He wouldn't want to cause any more of a burden to anyone else except those already involved.  
  
There was no denying it. As soon as dawn came, fate would unleash it's wrath and let the fury of the penal system, of Japan, take over.  
  
After tonight, he may never see this child again.  
  
But no matter how hard he had to fight and resist to keep her, he would do it at any cost.  
  
After all, this was the light in the darkness for him- his little secret.  
  
***  
  
He was wasted. That was for sure.  
  
Shaking his head a little to focus his vision, he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight shinning in through the open door.  
  
Even though it was autumn, it was still mostly warm on occasion. Today was such a day.  
  
Ashura groaned, looking up at Hatsuharu with questioning eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay." He smiled truly. "I promise. I really won't let anyone hurt you again. You're going to stay with me from now on."  
  
"What about HIM?"  
  
"What about 'im? Hey, it's alright. He won't bother you again." The teenager combed his fingers through her dirty silver locks.  
  
He looked over toward the TV, finding Kyou asleep at last. Yuki appeared in the doorway the moment Hatsuharu turned back.  
  
"Morning." The nezumi whispered.  
  
Haru nodded.  
  
"Either of you hungry?" He knelt in front of the two on the floor. "I can make you something. I mean . . . it won't be the best, but I'll TRY." He smiled brightly.  
  
Ashura's eyes glimmered with need, hearing the mention of food being OFFERED to her. This was the very first time this had ever happened to her, but probably not the last.  
  
The younger juunishi shook his head. "Just get the little one something. She really must need it by now."  
  
"Of course." He mentally jotted down the order. "And Hatsuharu . . . Momiji called earlier this morning . . . "  
  
"He DID?!"  
  
"Shh!" Yuki held up a hand to quiet the other, glancing back to make sure he hadn't woken the neko up. "Yes. He did."  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"He said . . . that Akito knows . . . about Ashura. He doesn't mind that much; in fact, he seems a little relieved that it's only a child. But then again . . . " his violet eyes downcast to the floor. "He's also aware of the trouble we're going through . . . "  
  
In truth, Hatsuharu knew what Yuki REALLY meant to say: 'He also knows of the problems the child is causing us . . . and you'.  
  
"What about Hatori?"  
  
"I don't think he knows that she's back here . . . but anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Momiji is on his way here . . . he may be bringing another family member with him . . . I'm not sure who though . . . "  
  
"Hatori?"  
  
"I'm quite sure he wouldn't do something like that . . . he's not THAT dense." He stifled a chuckle at his own remark. "I'll go get Ashura something to eat. You sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"'Kay. Be right back." He disappeared from the room, leaving Hatsuharu to thought.  
  
"So big boss-guy finally knows, eh? Oh well, I should've expected Hatori to screw up . . . he's not very good at keeping things secret . . . "  
  
"Will I have to go?"  
  
The teenager looked down to his chest where the girl was half sleeping.  
  
"No. I won't let you. Don't you worry. No matter what anyone throws at me, I'll overcome it. Just for you." He smiled sympathetically again. "But right now, how 'bout we get you cleaned up?"  
  
"Umm . . . okay . . . " she whispered, a little hesitant.  
  
Slowly, the boy picked himself up off of the floor, feeling the full bunt, of the night before, coming back to him. He could still move fine though, thankfully.  
  
***  
  
"Sorry we really don't have any clothes you can fit into . . . but Tohru was kind enough to lend you some of her clothes to wear for now, until we can get you some proper ones." He held up a rather long, white, button up shirt. "Now, as soon as she gets up here, she'll bring you into the bathroom and help you get washed up, 'kay?"  
  
"Why can't you help me?" her eyes were wide with hesitation.  
  
"Umm . . . " he blushed and tried hard to think of a good excuse. "Well . . . boys just don't . . . with girls . . . I'm a boy . . . so . . . " Man, was he hesitating more than ever. 'C'mon Haru. Get it together.' He yelled mentally at himself.  
  
"Girls and boys just aren't allowed to do that. If he COULD he WOULD. But unfortunately, he can't, because a girl is around." the older girl interrupted from the doorway.  
  
Tohru to the rescue once again!  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue?


	11. Chapter 11

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***  
  
Track 01:01:00  
  
***  
  
Hatsuharu sat quietly on Yuki's bed, legs folded to his chest and head resting on his knees in exhaustion. He could only smile though as he watched the girl, before him, eat until her heart's desire.  
  
Yuki was happy too, passing the bowls of rice and such to her like a modern- day robin hood.  
  
"You sure you don't want anything? You haven't eaten that much all week . . . "  
  
"Mn." He groaned, muffling out a half cough with his arm.  
  
If Yuki could twitch his ears, one would swear he just did at the sound of the cough.  
  
"You're getting sick!" He jumped up, sliding himself on the bed and feeling the juunishi's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
"Hey," his expression of worry faded into sympathy. "You ARE on a bed, you know. Lie down. It's okay. I can look after Ashura for awhile."  
  
"N . . . no. I . . . I want to be up with her . . . to keep her safe . . . I couldn't chance her father coming while I'm asleep."  
  
"You are too determined to protect this little angel." He shook his head, smiling broadly.  
  
"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called from down the stairs.  
  
He slid off the bed and exited the room, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Momiji's here!" Shigure announced, taking cover in his "office" (a.k.a. the room he writes his books in).  
  
No sooner was his name mentioned, the blonde came bouncing up the stairs, surprisingly being followed by . . . no . . . NO!  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
. . . Ayame. (Insert sweat drop HERE).  
  
Without another thought, the nezumi's feet moved like lightning back to his room, where he slammed the door shut and propped himself up against it.  
  
"Yuki?" Hatsuharu looked up, puzzled by the look on the other teenager's face.  
  
"He brought . . . AYAME with him! GAH!" he growled in response.  
  
*** (After one hour of trying to convince Yuki to open the door, we finally get Ayame and Momiji in the room! ) ***  
  
"So you're Ashura?" Ayame kneeled down, resting a gentle hand on the girl's head. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of this man either. He just seemed so . . . so . . . different. "I'm Ayame, Yuki's elder sibling."  
  
"I'M not related to you!" Yuki yelped quickly, somewhat in surprise.  
  
"He really is . . . Just likes to deny it."  
  
The teenager's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
Deciding it would be best not to start with a child around, Yuki quietly slid himself onto the bed and leaned up against the wall with Hatsuharu, staring at the clock beside his bed  
  
"10:30 . . . so far so good." He whispered.  
  
Hatsuharu nodded without knowing he did so.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've finally settled in! It's not so bad here, really, is it? Not as bad as you thought it would be?" Momiji asked, leaning against the nearest wall.  
  
Ashura smiled brightly and shook her head. "I like you people."  
  
"That's great. Really it is." Ayame sighed with relief. "You're a really sweet little angel, you know that? I can tell you fit in just right around here. Just like Tohru, in a way."  
  
"She does. Maybe even BETTER than Tohru." Hatsuharu said softly, leaning over just enough to rest his head on Yuki's shoulder.  
  
"Umm . . . Haru . . . ?" he whispered, hoping nobody else would hear.  
  
"Huh?" the oushi looked up to the boy's eyes. "Oh, sorry. Can't I just sleep like this for a little while though? Please?"  
  
"Fine. I guess it can't hurt."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, Ashura." He called quietly. The girl turned her gaze to the teenager. "C'mere." He smiled, holding out his arms.  
  
She jumped onto the bed, falling into his arms and fitting perfectly in his embrace.  
  
"That's my girl." He smiled, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, while cradling the back of her head with his hand.  
  
"I heard about everything . . . about what you found on her, what happened when Hatsuharu went black and Kyou had to knock him out . . . and yet . . . I still find it hard to believe that such a pair can be so calm and close, even after what's transpired. I find it amazing, indeed." Ayame smiled at the thought. "Ahh, the power of love and trust. A perfect example!" he pointed toward the Ashura and her new father.  
  
"It IS hard to believe, and I wouldn't have believed it for myself, save for the fact that they're half asleep right beside me."  
  
"Are they coming back? To get her, I mean?" the blonde usagi finally took a seat at the desk.  
  
"Possibly. Haru decked her dad last night. So it's a possibility that they'll come back . . . probably with the police at their side." Yuki sighed at the ending of that comment.  
  
"Well, given the situation and everything I've heard from both sides . . . you DO have a right to keep her, but then again, you don't. Blame it all on the laws and the old geezer that made em all up because he had nothing else to do in life."  
  
"They'll arrest me, for sure. And If they do, but allow Ashura to stay with us . . . I want everybody here to make sure she stays like she is right this moment. Cuz no matter if I even get LIFE in prison or whatnot, as long as this girl is safe from harm, healthy and happy. That's all that matters to me. I'd DIE for her, at this point."  
  
"THAT'S what I call DEVOTION. You can be sure we'd keep her well. After all, you couldn't possibly leave her in the hands of a better family than the one you've got right here in this room."  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but . . . what happens if . . . Akito requests to see her?" Momiji interrupted, remembering Hatsuharu's harsh feelings toward the family head.  
  
"He touches her, and, head of the family or not, I'll gut him."  
  
"I don't think we'd let him see her. I mean, if we got to the point that the two had to be in the same room together, I, personally, would keep her in the arms of somebody strong. I refuse to leave anybody alone with him."  
  
"Of course . . . after what he did to some of us . . . Yuki . . . Rin . . . Hatori . . . Shigure . . . and even Hatsuharu. I can't blame you for not liking him. And being over-protective about her."  
  
Without warning, Hatsuharu shot up, clutching the girl close to him and sliding off of the bed, walking to the window.  
  
"Fuck. I knew I heard a car." He swore.  
  
"What is it?" the blonde boy stood up, the same time as both Yuki and Ayame did.  
  
"He's here. And he brought company. Hatori and Akito . . . they're with him! Shit . . . " he glared at the carpet, holding the girl tightly, as she started to tremble, and leaning his body against the wall to keep steady.  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	12. Chapter 12

It's a Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***  
  
Track 01:02:00  
  
***  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not letting them touch you." Haru whispered to the pre-teen in his arms. "Over my dead BODY they'll take you away from me this time."  
  
"Momiji, Yuki, Let's go down first." Ayame announced quietly, more of a plead than an order.  
  
"No." he pushed himself off of the wall, walking towards the door. "I'll go first. I want you three to just follow and make sure, when I go black, that I don't end up killing anybody. NOBODY is taking this girl away from me."  
  
That was it. His kind, gentle, and laid-back aura was gone. No replaced with the dark, overprotective and bloodthirsty one that Yuki had seen before.  
  
Hatsuharu growled to himself, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Take her. Don't you DARE let her go." He handed off Ashura to Momiji, who took her into his arms without a word of protest.  
  
***  
  
When he reached the bottom of the staircase, it felt like high noon in one of those old western movies . . . and he was the guy that was gonna get whooped, because HE was outnumbered.  
  
Five or six police officers, A DCF agent, Hatori, Shigure, Kyou, and Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto . . . all against Hatsuharu.  
  
"Hatsuharu. You know exactly why we're all here. And exactly what is going to happen because of your actions." Hatori said plainly.  
  
He stood there, emotionless, as one police officer approached him, pulling out his handcuffs. "Sohma Hatsuharu, I'm placing you under arrest for assault in the second degree and the kidnapping of Ashura Minamoto. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and WILL be used against you in a court of law." The cuffs locked around his wrists loosely. "You have the right to an attorney or the court will provide you with- "  
  
"Shut the fuck UP! Give ME a damn say in this first! Of course I deserve the handcuffs and all, but at least look at what THAT bastard did, to his own DAUGHTER, first! Don't just hold ME in contempt! HE'S just as guilty; and can be accused for a HELL of a lot more than I could DREAM of!" The juunishi growled, glaring at the officer. "Go on! Take a look at that girl! She's covered in bruises, scars and burns. Go on! I DARE ya to go look at her back. Go on! Do it!"  
  
"You have no authority-"  
  
"Just DO IT!"  
  
The large group all turned to the officer, being screamed at, and then at Momiji, who was still holding the girl in question.  
  
Taking matters into her own hands, Ashura jumped out of the blonde's arms and landed on her feet, whispering something to him, then turning around.  
  
Obediently, Momiji unbuttoned the back of her shirt until it was around the small of her back.  
  
The cloth fell limply over her shoulders, being held up only by her tiny arms.  
  
The policeman walked over toward her, kneeling down and inspecting the burns.  
  
"Do you have any proof that Mr. and/or Mrs. Minamoto are responsible for these markings?" he turned around, signaling the rest of the group closer.  
  
While they inspected her back, Momiji's hand cradled the back of her head as she leaned on him, his other arm holding up the bottom of the shirt so she didn't get chilled.  
  
Even Hatori inspected the scars, noting just how deep they were, and how severe the burns were.  
  
"With the depth of the scars as deep as they are, they were clearly made with a pocket knife, and could've easily killed her. These burn marks aren't the doing of an accident, nor that of a cigarette; they were intentional and pretty severe. They cooked away most of the nerves in that area."  
  
"Mommy and daddy did it." She gathered up enough courage to let those words out at last, not caring what happened now.  
  
"They DID?" The DCF agent looked behind himself at the couple. They DID appear to be the kind that would do something like that . . . but to a child- no- their own DAUGHTER?  
  
"Daddy hides a lighter in his car, his back pocket and in his wallet. All three of them are orange. He uses them to punish me when he says I'm a bad girl." Immediately, two officers went to retrieve the lighters, finding the girl correct, also noting that the lighter fluid was quite low in all of them, and there were no cigarettes found in the car, which usually with smokers, there's ALWAYS a spare pack in the car somewhere.  
  
"Mommy uses her pocketknife to punish me. She says that I was a mistake, and cuts me." The child tilted her head over slightly, letting the group see the scars under her chin, the one's that could've killed her.  
  
The same two officers also retrieved the knife from the woman, finding the girl to be correct once again.  
  
"Well now . . . Ashura, did THEY give you these bruises?" the DCF agent kneeled down, pointing to the bruises all over her face and arms, as well as the partially blank eye.  
  
She nodded without regret.  
  
The man sighed, standing and pulling out a pair of handcuffs, signaling the officers to do the same, while snapping them onto Ashura's father.  
  
***  
  
"It'll be okay now, Ashura." Ayame whispered, kneeling down and pulling the girl into his arms. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you again."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto, I'm placing you under arrest on the charge of child abuse, neglect and assault." He announced, ignoring the rest of the group and pushing them out the door.  
  
"Let's go." The officer behind Hatsuharu murmured, nudging the teenager forward.  
  
Ashura leapt from Ayame's embrace and ran for the oushi, tears streaking her face. "Daddy! NO!" she cried, grabbing hold of his belt.  
  
"Little one, let go. It's alright." He flashed her a fake smile. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	13. Chapter 13

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:03:00

***

They were taken away in separate cars, seeing as Haru probably would've KILLED somebody if he weren't alone.

"It'll be alright. He'll come back to us, Ashura." Momiji promised, wrapping his arms around the child. She didn't even feel the love and affection radiating off of him. All she could do was stare blankly, in silence, as the cars drove away.

"We're lucky they didn't take HER away." Kyou sighed, turning to the child.

"Will somebody please explain to me what just happened?" Shigure scratched his head.

"Haru just went black and made us all really proud since he didn't take anybody's head off for hurting this girl." Yuki explained. "He was as more attached to her than anyone COULD be. And now, he's been taken away from her…like SHE was taken away from HIM." He slid down the wall to his knees, clenching fists and bowing his head in submission. "Is the whole damn world against those two being happy together? Even if he had no authority to keep Ashura…how could anybody blame him for what he did…? He's giving up everything in order to keep her, and no matter how much life is throwing at him; he won't let it keep him down. Why is he trying to hard…? I don't understand…"

"Yuki…" Ayame whispered, crouching beside his younger brother and placing a sympathetic hand on his back. "That can all be explained in one word…"

"What's that?"

"Love. His love for her is what keeps him going. And her love for him keeps her coming back. Their love keeps her in his arms and him holding her as protectively as he does. It's said to be the strongest power of all, and now we're seeing it demonstrated at full strength. Hatsuharu and Ashura are like Father and Daughter. And even if they aren't biologically connected, Ashura and him are still as close as humans can bond with one another."

***

"You say you FOUND her?"

"Yes, sir." Hatsuharu nodded, shifting in the hard plastic chair.

"Hmm…explain to me how this came about."

"I was only taking a walk…like I do every day…and I tripped on her…she's was half-asleep in the middle of the street, and I couldn't very well just LEAVE her there."

"So you brought her home with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, after you brought her home with you, what did you do with her? Was she asleep?"

"Yeah. She was asleep. I…I took her to see Hatori, the doctor that you met. He checked her out a little, and said she was fine. From there, he told me to bring her to Shigure's, where she would stay until he could find her parents."

"And did you oppose him finding her parents?"

"Not at first."

"When did you start to counter the idea?"

"When me and Yuki found the marks on her, and found out that she was a runaway."

"Well…that's all I've got for YOU…" the interrogations officer sighed, standing from his chair. "Come on, kid." He waited until the boy was on his feet before leading him out of the dimly lit room.

***

"She looks crushed…I…I don't know what to do…" Tohru whimpered to herself, sneaking glances at the girl in the corner.

Ever since Hatsuharu had left, he hadn't moved from that spot. She stayed glued to that corner and refused to move. Thankfully, she wasn't facing the wall like she was in trouble, but that still didn't help the fact that she wasn't going to move. The only thing that would make her show any signs of life, now, was HIM.

Yuki hadn't moved much either, still clinging helplessly to Ashura, looking and feeling just as pathetic as he appeared to the others.

"For once in my life, I wonder if, what I did, was the right thing to have done?" Hatori sighed, kneeling in front of the two.

Neither of them moved, completely oblivious to the shadow looming over them. Slowly, the doctor reached out a hand to touch Yuki's face, actually getting a response, but not the response he wanted. The boy growled, turning away, jerking his face from the man's hand, in disgust and utter hatred toward him. However, he still kept the same solemn expression on his face, as if Haru had died, rather than being taken away.

"Yuki…I know you're angry, but please, this is going too far." He tried reaching out again, only to hesitate just before he touched the teenager.

"He hates you, Hatori. You can't get a response from him other than maybe a growl or two, now. He's not going to lighten up either…trust me." Shigure whispered, just loud enough for the other man to hear. With that in mind, he retracted his hand, resting it on his leg, staring at the boy, like he could see through his soul.

"Do you hate me?"

"…" Yuki gave no response to the question, fighting the temptation to lash out in an all-out rage.

"Do you think, what I did, was the right thing?"

"No. I don't." Hatori backed up, finally hearing a voice. But it wasn't Yuki's voice…it was the voice of hatred, loathing and depression, not Yuki's voice at all…but his heart finally speaking through words. "Hatsuharu thought it was right to protect what was important to him, but instead, you're false belief in him led him to give everything up for what he could never have. You were selfish, and didn't even think of how your decision would affect the rest of us. This girl, myself, the rest of the family…you didn't think. You didn't think about us, again."

"Yuki-"

"I can't hate you Hatori, but I CAN and DO hate your selfishness. I hate the way you put all of us in the gutter for what YOU thought was right. For YOUR decision, we are ALL paying. DEARLY. And Hatsuharu is paying the price that YOU should be. HE will pay the rest of his life for YOUR mistake. We'll be lucky if we EVER get him BACK." 

The hatred was drowning out by pure sorrow and grief. This was an emotion he didn't want anyone to see: his love and longing for the comfort, protection, and sanctuary that the oushi offered him.

It was true…he DID love him…and Yuki…

Yuki wanted him BACK.

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	14. Chapter 14

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:04:00

***

"Damn it's dark in here…and so quiet…gives me the creeps…but I can't say I don't like it." Haru whispered to himself, resting his head against the concrete wall. "Only twenty minutes in here and already I'm about to go stir crazy. Damn it!"

Sinking down, he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, closing his eyes and trying to think of something besides the current situation.

"I want YOU to be my daddy!" "Don't leave me! DADDY!" "Looks like they hurt her all the time. And you're the first person in the world to show her kindness." "You mean a lot to her Hatsuharu, don't leave her in the dark like her parents did. That would be like something they'd do…you said so yourself." Why am I remembering this now? Yuki? Ashura? Why am I remembering THEM? Especially NOW, of all times? 

Opening his eyes and coming back to the harsh reality he was living, the teenager eased himself into his side, trying to imagine the floor as the most comfortable bed he was going to get, for a long time. Resting his head on his arm, he stared blankly at the door, trying his best to erase his mind.

The few memories, which Ashura had left within him, were starting to hurt now. They were starting to make him want to cry. 

But tears…weren't an option right now. He'd just have to wait…until he was more alone than this…THEN he could cry. No…he wanted to be in Yuki's arms, or have both Ashura and Yuki in his arms, when he broke into tears.

***

Tohru sat, defeated, at the top of the staircase, head resting on cold folded hands, eye cast downward in an all-out display of angst.

"Still can't get him to come out?" Kyou stopped on the stairway close to the girl, looking emotionlessly at her.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes in secrecy before looking up.

"You've been crying. Is it because of the situation? Or because of Yuki's situation?"

"Both, I guess you can say. I feel so badly for everyone here…but poor Yuki…I've NEVER seen him this upset."

"Hmph. He'll get over it. He always does." he whispered in her ear, disappearing down the hall and stopping in front of the nezumi's locked bedroom door.

He paused, at first, not really WANTING to go in and talk, but also wanting to at the same time. As if his hand had a will of it's own, he knocked softly on the door, waiting for a response.

Hearing nothing but silence, he pressed his ear to the door, listening intently. On the other side, he could hear a series of soft whimpers and cries. 

Was Yuki crying?

He knocked again. "Yuki. Let me in."

Still no response.

"Forget this…" Kyou growled, twisting the doorknob until it made a popping sound. This meant the lock was completely broken now. Once the lock had snapped, he opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him.

His heart broke, seeing the teenager on the bed, leaning against the corner, covering his face with one hand and fighting down rivers of tears. He'd been broken again.

"Yuki…" the neko whispered, moving closer with great caution.

Only when he got closer, did he see just how much the boy was shaking and fighting back all the emotions he could.

"D…don't. Please…don't…don't look at me…"

"Yuki…" he slid onto the bed, wrapping the boy in a strong and possessive embrace, cradling him close and tightening his grip gradually in an attempt to soothe the nezumi's trembling. "Yuki…try to calm down. It's okay. Shh…calm yourself. C'mon Yuki." He whispered.

Only once before had Yuki been completely heartbroken like this…that was when Akito had beaten him, brutally, for disobeying him, and nobody found him until two days later. That was years ago…and he still carried both the physical and emotional scars…yet…something was now being added to the pain…the loss of Hatsuharu and the thought of never getting him back…was that what was crushing him so much now?

He'd always been the one to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and nobody was ever there to help…now, poor Yuki was hitting his breaking point…pretty hard too.

"Shh…"

***

The imprisoned teenager was awakened by a sudden light flooding into the room. Two shadows appeared in the doorway, staring with emotionless, robot-like eyes, at him.

"Hn?" he looked up, shaking his head as he straitened his upper self and leaned against the wall.

"We have only a little more questioning to do with you, then you'll be released."

"Released?" he asked, groggily, as he followed the other shadow's motion to stand up. Like a mindless drone, he followed the two into the brighter hallway, wincing at the glare from the lights. "Whattaya mean 'released'?"

"Someone paid your bail, kid." A larger, more burly-looking man said plainly, opening a door to a dimly lit room. Inside, there was only a large table, and a number of chairs. He was instructed to sit on the farthest wall, facing the table, at which several older men and women sat, along with Ashura's parents, and…Ashura herself in the arms of Momiji, who was next to Hatori and, surprisingly, Ayame.

At the sight of Ashura, his heart skipped a number of beats, and his stomach did flips of excitement. Everything in him just wanted to run for her and hold her as tightly as humanly possible, but first things first…he had to go through the interrogation…and even after that…he might not be able to even TOUCH her AGAIN…

"Alright." One of the oldest-looking men sighed, flipping through a stack of papers. "We all agree that you were just the middle-man in this child's whole case. So you're exempted from that. However, there are still the charges, of assault, at hand. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir." Hatsuharu felt his heart stop again, knowing a little of what this was going to revolve around, which, for the most part, wasn't good for HIS end of the case.

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	15. Chapter 15

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:05:00

***

"Assault can get even you, a MINOR, locked up for years on end. You know that?"

"Yes sir." He downcast his eyes to the floor, shifting in the chair so he could barely see any human being out of the corner or his eye. This would provide less of a distraction, which would let him focus better, answer all of the questions easily, and thus, get his butt out of this freaky place faster. "Sir…before we begin…can I say something?" he didn't want to look up, the fear of seeing Ashura again was too much on him, and he most certainly didn't want to cause a scene in front of all of these people.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you." He turned to his left, making direct eye contact with the older gentleman he was speaking with. "I…ever since I met Ashura…I've had a soft spot for her…and I guess I unintentionally forged some kind of…I dunno WHAT to call it…but…a really strong bond with her. I fell in total love with her. And, when anyone or anything threatens something I love or am close to, I tend to get pretty possessive and sometimes even violent. I don't mean to…I just…I just DO. Kind of like a mother and her child…if you can imagine what I mean…anyway, all I really want to tell you is that, I guess…alright, I guess I DID mean to hit him the way I did, but…but it was out of protection! When I saw her as injured and hurt as she was, and then I saw HIM running after her like she was a fugitive…I couldn't HELP but do SOMETHING…so…please…just…whatever you do…please don't let her get any after-effects of this stupid case. I really don't want her to hurt anymore, plus, I don't think she can TAKE another slap from fate's hand."

"I DO understand what you mean. But we can't go lightly on you for acting out of defense. However," 

Did Hatsuharu see right, or did that man actually flash a wink?

"BECAUSE it was out of defense, is why we let you off."

His heart jumped, making him blink several times in surprise.

They're going easy on me…does this mean I really get to go home? Oh please, oh please, oh please… he prayed, looking back at the concrete floor.

"Listen. All three of you." The strange woman, sitting close to Hatori, stood up, addressing the Juunishi and Ashura's parents. "Due to the treatment of this child, we have come to the conclusion that she is to be sent to an orphanage,"

ORPHANAGE! His eyes widened, and his head shot up in fear. No! Don't send her there! NO! 

"From the orphanage, she will be sent overseas to America, where a family will possibly take her in. For now, the orphanage in America has already been cleared."

NO! Don't take her away from me! Please! NO! 

"As for Hatsuharu Sohma, and Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto: your court appearance is scheduled for September 14th, exactly ONE WEEK from today. Until then, BOTH parties are NOT to come in contact with the child. On the court date, Hatsuharu Sohma, you are to appear at the Center For Youth and Families, down the street from this station, after the appearance in court. The Law will decide the custody of the child. Until that day, Ashura Minamoto will be under Police guardianship. Are there any questions?"

The teenager felt like he was going to be sick. Not only were they taking the girl away from him, but also, there was no chance he'd EVER see her again. They were sending her overseas…he'd NEVER see her AGAIN.

His knees were shaking so badly, that when he stood up to say something, they gave in and he collapsed to the floor, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Haru!" Momiji yelped, jumping up and letting the squirming Ashura down. Both of them ran to his side, to check on him.

"Oh god…please…please don't take her away…please!" the oushi whimpered, feeling Ashura's tiny arms wrap around his neck and hug him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks, as fast as Hatsuharu's were, down his own. Oh, how he wanted to touch her, but was forbidden to hold her, which crushed his heart.

So close…yet so far away…

Ayame and Momiji kneeled beside him, unsure of what to do, while Hatori arose from his seat and made way to the woman.

Don't take her away… 

The doctor had said something to her, but the words were blocked out of Hatsuharu's hearing, both by Ashura's crying, and his own pleas.

***

Suddenly, Hatori announced something inaudible to Ayame and Momiji, just after the female officer said something else. Without a word, Momiji picked Ashura up and pulled her off of Hatsuharu. The teenager reached out for the girl, but was held back by Ayame, who picked him up and held him firmly against the wall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the boy, trying to block out the teenager's screaming as he was forced to watch Momiji hand over the screaming child to one of the officers that had been guarding the door. They disappeared into the bright hallway, as well as Ashura's parents, and the remaining detectives and officers, leaving Ayame and Hatsuharu alone.

"Ashura…" the boy fell completely limp, staring blankly, somewhat in disbelief, at the doorway. "Don't go…please…Ashura…"

"I'm sorry Haru. Forgive me." Ayame whispered again, pulling the younger juunishi into his arms and sinking to the floor. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He was holding back all the tears he could, but wasn't doing a very good job, and just let himself sob profusely onto the boy's shoulder. "Forgive me…"

***

I'm sorry Ashura…but don't worry…I promise…you'll see him again. Momiji thought, walking obediently after Hatori to the waiting car. He paused a few moments, wiping his eyes dry once he was outside the station. I promise…you two WILL be reunited. I PROMISE. 

Without a word, the blonde slid into the front seat of the car, patiently waiting for Hatori, and for Ayame to bring out Hatsuharu. For the first time in his life…he regretted being as obedient as he was.

***

A/N: Waaaa! I cried the whole time I was writing this! Waaaa! I'm sorry that was so sappy! But now it's starting to relate to my OWN life so much…I can't HELP but shed a tear or two! Waaaa! I sowwy! Really! Did you enjoy the sappiness anyway?

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	16. Chapter 16

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:06:00

***

Hatsuharu cried silently the whole way back to the main house. He wouldn't lift his head to look at anyone, and refused to say a word to anyone.

Hatori was the first to step out of the car, opening the door for the teenager. The oushi was reluctant to get out, stepping into the light was something he really didn't need while in such a dark train of thought.

"Hatsuharu…" a quieter voice sneered several feet away.

He didn't want to look up, but he couldn't recognize the voice, so he lifted his eyes only enough to see who was calling him.

"Shut up." He growled.

Tear-stained eyes narrowing, he hung his head as he walked past Akito, into his part of the house, locking all of the doors.

***

Nobody bothered him the rest of that day. Only but once, Momiji came to offer him food, the meal was rejected.

He could feel any MORE sick and empty, and nothing was going to help that kind of pain go away.

What in hell did I do to deserve this? What? Why did this have to happen…? I was only doing what I thought was right…so…why? 

He wrapped his arms around his cold shoulders, scrunching himself tighter into the darkest corner of the room.

I want you back. He tilted his head over, until it was resting against his shoulder. Why do I feel…so…dead…? 

Erasing his thoughts, he closed his eyes, listening to the house and hearing nothing.

Everyone must be asleep… he took a quick look at the back door, the one leading to the outside. It was already pitch-black outside. 

How time flies when you're wallowing in self-pity.   He grunted as he pushed himself off of the floor, stumbling to the door and jerking it open. Really, the boy hadn't planned on his legs being as weak as they were, as he trotted out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Once near the front gate, the juunishi stopped, taking a moment to look back at the house he was running from. It looked so peaceful and serene at night…one would never expect what really happened in those buildings…

Focusing back on what he was doing, he backed up a little, getting a running start and leaping onto the concrete wall with ease, then jumping off of it and landing in the yard outside.

"Sorry Momiji…Ayame…" he whispered, disappearing into the darkness.

***

"Uhhg..." Yuki groaned, holding his head as he sat up, groggily blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Thank god. I thought you'd be out all night." Kyou's voice whispered, not too far away.

"Huh? Kyou?"

The neko smirked, turning in the chair and sitting in it backwards, resting his arms on the top of the wood. "You okay now?"

"What happened?" His voice cracked, making both of his hands jump up to his throat, while he stared in disbelief at Kyou.

"You snapped."

"I…was crying…?"

"Mhm."

"Holy…how long have I…?"

"A few hours. Tohru wanted to be here when you woke up, but her shift ended an hour or so ago."

"I was really out for THAT long? Man…" he winced, holding his thumping head again.

"Heh. Don't feel too sober, do ya? After that scene you went through, I doubted you'd feel fine when you woke up. Here." He reached behind him, on the desk, and handed Yuki a glass of water and a couple of aspirins.

Swallowing them gratefully, he placed the glass on the nightstand, looking blankly down at the blankets over him.

"Any news on Haru or Ashura?" he clenched a fist around the cloth, not wanting to break down again.

"Dunno. I haven't left this room in a good while. I imagine that he's okay though."

The nezumi eyes lowered in disappointment. 

"I can't help but feel like something's happened to them…"

"Hn? Whattaya mean?"

"I'm…not sure…something is stabbing at my chest…the same…" his voice broke heavily again, "the same feeling I had…before I broke down…something's wrong…I just know it."

"Hey! C'mon! Don't you start. They're fine. I promise." Kyou sighed, pushing the chair in and kneeling next to the bed. "It's okay. I swear it is. Hatsu- huh?"

Both of them went silent, to the point that they stopped breathing, hearing a rattling sound at the window. Kyou got on all fours and crawled to the window, cautiously peeking over the windowpane to the yard below.

"Well speak of the devil." He chuckled. Yuki perked right up, fully alert.

"Haru?"

"Uh-huh. But he doesn't look so good."

"Haru!" The juunishi gasped, pushing open the window and leaning out slightly with Kyou at his side. "Haru!" he yelped again.

"Thank god. I thought you two were asleep. Please, can I come up?" the oushi whispered. Yuki nodded, disappearing from the window for a moment, then tossed free a rope ladder, he'd made as a fire escape.

Sighing with relief, the teenager latched on and climbed up like a cat being chased by a dog.

"Oh god, Haru!" Yuki whimpered, throwing his arms tightly around the younger juunishi. "Oh god, you're here. You're really back with me. Hatsuharu…you're back, you're back!" he whispered, not even noticing poor Kyou in the background, who's mind was filling with the most disturbing images he'd ever seen, no thanks to Yuki's public display of affection.

Finally, he pushed himself away, studying the oushi. "You look terrible."

"I can't really regain myself just yet…don't worry. I'm fine." He sighed, holding Yuki with the same tension as before.

***

Yuki leaned back against the wall, patiently allowing Hatsuharu to rest on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket tighter over both of them, smiling at the loss of anxiety he'd been holding in.

Kyou sat on the floor, also wrapped in a blanket, staring up at the two.

"Hey Haru…I don't really wanna dim the mood any more than it already is for you…but…" The neko looked at the floor. "…What…about Ashura…?"

***

A/N: Heh…oh man…if this weren't such an angsty story…this would've been the perfect recipe for a really hardcore yaoi scene…damn me and my evil ways! *Thwack* Yeah…THREE really hot bishis…in a DARK BEDROOM…ALONE…what better settings could ya GET? But sadly, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on this one…cuz first we gotta get Ashura and Haru situated…and THEN we can have our yaoi. Happy? ^_|||; - Hatori appreciation day!

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	17. Chapter 17

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:07:00

***

Hatsuharu hid his eyes from sight, forcing down a fault in his voice. "Ashura won't be coming back. Not ever again."

Yuki and Kyou stared at him in disbelief at how calmly he'd just said that, wondering the real reason why he was so composed.

"Why not…?" Kyou leaned in, listening harder to the tone of the younger juunishi's voice.

"They're sending her overseas…to an orphanage."

"WHERE overseas?"

"America."

"Hatsuharu…how can you say that so ca- Haru…" Yuki paused, catching a glimpse of a stream of shimmering tears falling down the boy's cheek. "You're not calm…not at all…" he leaned over, gently holding the teenager in his arms. "I'm sorry…"

"I'll see her again…but only once…"

"When?"

"The court date. She'll be there."

"So cheer up then." Kyou sighed, resting his arms on the edge of the bed. "At least you'll see her."

"I can't touch her." The oushi snapped, whisper-toned.

"I see…I know what you're trying to say…" the nezumi tightened his embrace.

"Then fill me in."

"Like a mother and her child…the two…if they're separated…they'll just fall apart. In order to keep that special bond they share…a mother must be able to touch her child in some way, shape or form. That's the only way she'll know everything's going to be okay. But in this case, Haru's like her father, which I see as the same equivalent of a mother…and if he can't touch her…it'll drive him nuts…basically…she so very close…but so far away at the same time…" he looked down at the boy in his arms. "Is that right?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

The silence spread and hung like smoke in the room, covering the three of them in an awkward sense, making each of the boys somewhat nervous to say anything.

"When's the court date?"

"A week from today."

"I see. Do YOU have to go?"

"Yeah. SO does her parents."

"Then I'm coming. I'm not letting you face this thing alone. Haru…the world seems to be forcing you down slowly, and weighing your heart down as much as it does my own, at times…I want to apologize for this…"

"It's not your fault Yuki. It's nobody's. Really."

***

[Morning]

"He's GONE!" Momiji cried, jerking open the door to Hatori's office. "Hari! He's GONE!"

"Who is?"

"HARU! I can't find him anywhere!"

Hatori growled softly, jumping from his seat and running down the hallway after the blonde. Coming to Hatsuharu's room, the two searched the inside.

"Not a trace of him anywhere…"

"Where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry. I think I know, little one." The doctor sighed, vanishing back to his office.

***

"Huh?" Hatsuharu shot up, disturbing Yuki's slumber and also waking the neko below on the floor.

"Haru? (Yawn) What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…n…nothing. I just got a really sharp pain in my chest, that's all…"

"You okay?" Kyou looked up, squinting at the sunlight breaking in through the window.

"Y…yeah…I…I gotta go."

"Huh? Haru! Wait!" Yuki latched onto the teenager's wrist as he slid off of the bed.

"Please Yuki! I have to go! Let go! Yuki!"

"No! I won't! I'm coming WITH you!"

"Yuki, please!"

"No! I'm coming with you!"

There's no talking him out of it… 

The nezumi crawled out of the bed, still fully clothed from the day before. "I'm going with you!"

At that second, the phone rang, loud and clear.

"It's Hatori. He's looking for me…"

"You ran away from him?"

"Don't worry about that. Just let go! I have to get outta here!"

"Then go! But I'm following you!"

"I guess I'm covering your two sorry asses then…go on…before the airhead and Shigure see you." Kyou grumbled.

Escaping through the window, the two juunishi ran at full speed toward the thickly wooded area away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Yuki panted.

"As far away as we can get. If Hatori finds me I'll have HELL to pay. I'm not going back."

"Haru!" The nezumi stopped abruptly, signaling Hatsuharu to slow down.

"What is it? I don't have time, Yuki!"

"You're running away again and again. Did you ever think of NOT running? It's not like you to run from your problems."

"I know it's not. I'm not running from anyone…"

"Then why are you-?"

"I'm running away from fate and destiny!" He yelled, picking up his running pace, leaving Yuki speechless, behind him.

But why are you running? It'll…only make things worse on you Haru… He sighed heavily, breaking back into a full-speed run after the teenager.

***

"Kyou, where are they?" Hatori was firm and unyielding to any excuse Kyou could possibly throw at him.

"I told you, I got no idea where Haru is and Yuki went out for a walk about an hour ago." The neko was getting more and more agitated and nervous, apparently it was showing.

"Tell me the truth."

"They ran. That's all I know. The two of them RAN."

"Which way?"

"I dunno. I wasn't watching."

"Kyou-kun, please! Tell them where they went off to!" Tohru begged.

"I DID. That's all I know!" He growled, stomping off in a huff.

"Well THAT did us a lot of good." The doctor sighed. "Yuki'll return. I'll just have to wait until then"

***

"Why are you running from everything? Don't you WANT Ashura back?"

"Of course I do…but I just…I can't take the pressure…"

"Hn?" the teenager sat down on the larger rock, gazing deeply at the oushi.

"I'm SCARED okay! I'm SCARED!"

"I know that…but it's no reason to run."

"I don't care. It just hurts so much…I had to get away…"

"I see. Listen…I promised you a long time ago, that, no matter what, I'd stick with you…through good times and bad. So this is one of the bad times…I'm not going to back down. And…if I stand beside you, will you fight with me to get her back in your arms?"

Hatsuharu stared up at him, eyes welling with tears of relief. "I'm not strong enough Yuki. For once in my life, I'm not strong enough to fight. I hate this feeling…I HATE not being strong enough…"

"I know. That's why…" he took the boy's hand into his own. "I'm going to stand by your side and fight alongside you until we get her back where she belongs. Okay?"

"Mn." The younger one nodded, resting his head on the nezumi's knee.

"It's a tough job, carrying the weight of the world on our backs…but when we do it together, it just gets easier and easier to manage. I promise, I'll help you through this. Even if God, himself, damns me for it…I'll still stay by your side, Hatsuharu. No matter how tough things get. Even if I have to fight the devil, himself, to get to you…I'll do it." He smiled, leaning down and gently kissing the boy's forehead.

"Yuki…"

"Let me help you."

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	18. Chapter 18

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:08:00

***

"Kyou?" Hatsuharu whispered from just in hearing distance.

"Hn? What the hell are you doing back here?!"

"Is Hatori still here?" he asked, ignoring the question the neko nearly screamed in shock.

"Huh? Yeah, but the what the hell are you -?"

"Don't worry about it." Yuki winked in the teenager's direction, following the oushi into the house.

"Hatori." The youngest of the teenagers stopped in the doorway, heart ready to burst in anger, and fear at the same time.

"Did you think I wouldn't know where to look for you? Though, I AM glad you came back to see Yuki." The doctor sighed, standing from the table he'd been sitting at, he faced Hatsuharu with the unchanging glare of intolerance. He's not pissed at me? Whoa! "Do you want to go back?"

"You're ASKING me whether I want to go back or not? You mean I can stay HERE?"

"If that is what you want. However, if you DO want to stay here, it may cause you some trouble back at the house."

He looked at Yuki through the corner of his eye, then at Kyou and back at the man before him. "I'll go back. As long as…Yuki can come with me."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Yuki, would you like to come with us?"

Hesitantly, he nodded, swallowing hard at the thought of going back, to the one place he never wanted to, again.

***

Sliding into the back seat of the car, Hatsuharu was quick to reach a hand over and take the nezumi's hand into his own.

"He won't even LOOK at you. I promise." He mouthed silently to the boy, turning his attention to Hatori, which had begun to speak to him.

"I had the officer in charge change the court date, and hold off on sending Ashura away. So the girl won't be going DIRECTLY after the court appearance, as planned."

"Hatori…" the teenager whispered…almost stunned at the compassion radiating off of the man's words.

"To see you hurt like you did…it's not something I would wish to repeat. If anything, I don't want you to hurt any more than you have in the past, if not at all. I think Yuki agrees with me, also, when I say that you really don't deserve to be put through such pain. You're old enough to understand the responsibilities that come with being an adult, and believe it or not, you've already experienced the feelings that come as a result of parenthood as well. When you and that girl are together, I can't help but not want to separate you." The physician sighed heavily. "I feel awful about the events that have transpired, and I apologize for everything you've been going through. After all, you are only the middleman in the entire case. You are the one that merely found her, and probably the very first one to ever show that child affection. I also apologize for everything else that has been going wrong in your life as a result to my decision and that child, as well as her parents."

"Don't apologize…" he looked out the window that the trees whipping by. The scenery was almost as dismal as his head felt. "You…didn't know this would happen. It's okay. And…I'm sorry I've made YOUR life a living hell as well…I do think I've been being a bit childish and possessive when it comes down to something that really was never mine from the start."

"By that, you mean Ashura?"

"Yeah. She isn't my child. No matter how BAD I want her to be, she isn't my child, and never will be. And now that they're sending her overseas, I'll never even SEE her again because of how stupid I am." Leaning over, Hatsuharu's head fell onto the glass, letting him stare blankly at the back of Hatori's seat.

"You're not stupid. Just naïve…but that's not the point. It's alright to defend that, which you think, is right. And it was only natural that you didn't want Ashura to feel any pain that she had been, and that YOU felt in the past. It's okay to feel so strongly for something that isn't yours." Yuki smiled, reaching over and guiding the juunishi's head to rest on his shoulder. "It's alright to feel like a parent to an offspring that isn't yours. Really."

***

The days dragged on…three days. 

He refused to eat, couldn't sleep, and rarely left his bedroom. The few times that Yuki and company came over to see him, he wouldn't speak to them very much, only wanting to be left alone, with the nezumi, in peace.

Momiji kept his presence off in the background, observing from afar, and wishing that he'd had the courage to actually go and TALK to the heartbroken oushi. But sadly, every time he tried, all nerve he'd conjured up, had been lost, and forced him back into the distance.

Three LONG, UNFORGIVING, days. 

Then, the newly appointed, court date arrived.

Hatsuharu, Yuki, Hatori and Ayame, drove to the courthouse in silence; Yuki gripping Hatsuharu's hand the whole way, silently praying that SOME good would come of this situation.

The younger juunishi had dug himself a grave that was far too deep to get out of. No matter how hard he could possibly TRY, Hatsuharu was not going to get through the day without SOME kind of repercussion…whether it be good OR bad.

The doctor parked the car, turned it off, but didn't move to get out. He just looked at Hatsuharu and Yuki in the back seat, through the rear-view mirror.

"Hatsuharu."

"Hn?" he snapped out of the trance, he'd been in, suddenly, glancing up at the man's eyes in the mirror.

"Whatever happens today, in that courtroom, I want you to take VERY seriously. This is the hardest part of the game now, and no matter WHAT you do, you CANNOT go black. Understood? You go black, and you can kiss, ALL chances of Ashura ever returning to you, goodbye."

"I understand."

***

At the end of the hallway, just before they entered the courtroom, Hatsuharu paused, hearing a familiar voice, but no longer being able to place it. He let his eyes stray up.

Ashura… 

The child looked awful. Almost as awful as the boy watching her.

Her bright eyes, now clouded and sad, her smile no longer full of life. If he didn't know better, he'd of thought she was dying.

Though, HE wasn't much better looking.

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	19. Chapter 19

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 01:09:00

***

"There she is…" the oushi whispered, fighting his own body to keep away from her.

"Haru, don't." Yuki ordered softly, grabbing the boy's wrist tightly. " Please, just be patient."

"Haven't I been patient enough, yet?"

"No. Not yet. C'mon. You'll get to see her the whole session, so don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to her. Come on. The others are waiting for us."

Growling to himself, the teenager followed him into the room, not letting his eyes leave the girl until he could see her no longer.

Sitting at one of the two tables in front of the judge's stand, the two boys snuck glances around the room. So many people were there…

Ayame, and Hatori at either side of them, Shigure, Kyou and Tohru behind them in the audiences' seats, and Momiji to the far left, sitting nervously next to Ayame.

Whispered started exchanging as Ashura's parents entered the room, with an attorney the court had appointed them.

Ashura followed the group obediently, her head bowed down so far that her hair hid her eyes, and the pace she sauntered at only added to her pathetic appearance.

*** An hour into the questioning…yawn…***

"Under the judge's request, next to the stand is the defendant's attorney himself, Hatori Sohma, also the physician that examined the child." An officer announced.

Hatori stood silently, handing a manila folder to the officer in charge, who handed it over to the judge.

"Mr. Sohma, please explain to the court what you FOUND on the child when she was first brought to you."

Another police officer set several transparencies up on an overhead projector, showing pictures of the scars, burns and newly healed cuts on the girl's body.

"Everything shown is what I found when I first saw her. After further investigation of the way that such marks were made, I came to the conclusion of the objects used to basically, mutilate, the child. I found that, in order to make such scars, a blade WAS used often, but further inspection proved me wrong."

Another photo was placed onto the screen; a close up picture of the scars on Ashura's shoulder blades.

"Several of the marks were made from very sharp fingernails and, on occasion, an anonymous sharp object. The child would be completely incapable of making such deep gashes with her own fingers, thus such marks had to be made one of the parents."

"What about the burn marks?" the judge asked, flipping through more transparencies and handing on over to an officer, who set it up on the projector.

"A lighter's work. Both parents are heavy smokers, so these marks also point in their direction, since the common smoker always carries a lighter with them."

"That's all the questions that I have for you, sir. You may be seated." The older man, the judge, looked up at Hatsuharu. "Next I would like to, again, question Hatsuharu Sohma."

Haru's head snapped up at his name. Hastily, he climbed out of his seat and moved to the stand, sitting, once again, behind the wooden podium. 

"After hearing all that we already HAVE from you, Hatsuharu, I think it's only fair to say that you DO play a big role in this case. As such, would you please explain WHY you wish to keep this child in your care?"

"I just…" he looked down at the trembling fists resting on his knees. C'mon. It's a simple question. Just answer it. STOP HESITATING DAMN YOU! SPEAK! SAY SOMETHING! SPEAK! 

"May I remind you that you are still under oath."

"I know sir." He felt his heart stop under all of the pressure. "I…I just…I want to protect her." He lifted his head again, looking at the child only feet before him. "I've become impossibly attached to her, and because of all of the pain I, MYSELF, went through as a child her age, I naturally want better for her. When I learned that she was abused the way she was, I couldn't help but want to free her from that pain that I once felt. She's suffering the same thing I did when I was her age, and that's something I don't want ANY child to have to go through." His consciousness was breaking up slowly; each and every nervous feeling was gradually both lifting and weighing down on him. Shut up. Don't let them know that. Please. Haru! Shut up! "I just want her to have a better life than the one she already HAS."

"She can have the same BETTER life with a new family in America, you know this Hatsuharu?"

He froze, not wanting to hear what he just did. "Yes, your honor."

***

He stumbled back to his seat, feeling even worse than when he'd went up there.

"I blew it." He whimpered inaudibly. Yuki reached over, taking his hand again, but not letting his eyes leave the stand as Ashura's mother walked up.

"That girl is suicidal. We did nothing to her, if anything we tried to get her to STOP hurting herself."

"Could you please explain what you mean, Mrs. Minamoto?"

"We're not bad parents. We're really not. Ashura constantly is hurting HERSELF to get attention. We give her all the attention we can, but it's just not enough for her. So, in order to get MORE attention, she scratches herself, cuts herself with her nails and any other sharp object she possibly can get her HANDS on, and throws FITS when she can't get her way. This situation has been blown way out of proportion. We were merely trying to HELP her, but cannot afford professional HELP for the child, so we have to take matters into our own hands."

You LIE. I watched you beat her! You're lying! "I object!" Hatsuharu yelled, standing so quickly that his chair fell over in the process. "I watched them-" "Objection denied! Sit DOWN Mr. Sohma." "I watched them beat her! I saw everything!" "Objection DENIED. Sit down." The judge repeated. "NO! Listen to me! Please! Ashura had nothing to do with the scars on her! It was all them!"

"Hatsuharu!" Hatori and Yuki reached up and pulled him down into the closest chair, trying to calm the fuming boy.

"Stop it! They need to hear-"

"Shh. Stop it Haru." Yuki whispered, covering the oushi's mouth with his hand. Yuki…! Giving him a few seconds, the nezumi released his hand from the boy's face, feeling Hatsuharu relax.

"Forgive me, Ashura." He hung his head down, stating emotionlessly to the girl.

"Please forgive the little scene. He didn't mean to." Hatori covered up his embarrassment with a blanket of lies.

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	20. Chapter 20

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 02:00:00

***

"I believe we've heard what we need to for a decision, would the jury like to call anyone else back to the stand?" the judge looked over at the jury's box, seeing several people shaking their heads.

"Well," he sighed, "If there is no further questioning, there will be a two-hour recess for the jury to make their decision." He announced over whispers, ending the speech-like statement with another whack onto the wooden board to his right.

***

The second he broke through the crowd, Hatsuharu ran as fast as he could to the nearest exit out of that damned building. He kept running, not wanting to go back.

Oh god…I BLEW it! I screwed up! Oh god! Please! NO! The words repeated relentlessly in his head, echoing angrily at every nerve until he burst into tears. Miserably, he stopped and slid down the trunk of a tree, staring into space as if he'd been mortally wounded. 

When his mind finally came back to reality; Yuki was in front of him, shaking the younger teenager somewhat harshly.

"C'mon Haru, snap out of it. Please, c'mon!" he pleaded.

"Yu…Yuki! Yuki!" the oushi mumbled, showing he was back from his thoughts.

"God, you had me scared. I've been shaking you for over ten minutes! What the hell happened?"

Out of nowhere, for no reason, he began laughing softly.

"What…? What's so funny? Haru?" the nezumi's eyes were unrelenting, realizing somewhat of what was happening inside the other boy's head.

"Heh…I blew it…hehe…I don't even know why I bother…it's not like I'm gonna win her over…heh…I'm so damn pathetic…hehe…I'm such…an…IDIOT." He suddenly burst into all-out maniacal laughter, mocking just how pitiful he'd been acting.

"Haru…stop it. STOP."

"I…can't…help it…I'm just…so…stupid…hehe…I can't help…but…laugh…'cause…it's…funny…"

"Knock it off!" Before Hatsuharu could lift his head, Yuki's hand came around hard onto his cheek. "Snap out of it! You are NOT pathetic. No matter WHAT you may think. You are NOT pathetic. You're not an idiot, you're not stupid, and, above all, you're not FUNNY!"

I guess I deserved THAT too…damn it… 

"Please…let's go. I really think you need to get away from this place."

"No…I won't."

"Don't make me slap you AGAIN. Now come on." He sighed, reaching out a hand in front of the juunishi. "Come on. You wanna go and see Ashura, don't you?" his voice softened and became it's gentle self once more when his hand was taken. "I don't think what you're doing is wrong, and you sure as hell have been through enough. Stop blaming yourself for what ISN'T your fault. You don't deserve it."

"Do you think we're gonna get her back?" Hatsuharu's footsteps paused, letting Yuki walk just a little further before stopping as well. 

His smile disappeared completely.

He didn't want to turn around.

He didn't want to tell the truth.

"N…no."

"See. It's because I screwed up…again. It's always like that. It's always because I screw up."

"No…it's not that. I just think this way…because of the way everyone looks at Ashura, and then takes her parents into account. Even if they WERE lying…they did a really good job. There's no evidence proving that Ashura WASN'T the one hurting herself…"

"But I SAW them!"

"That's…not enough. At least, it's not enough for the court. I'm not sure what to tell you, Haru. I'm really not." He looked at the ground, clenching loose fists at his sides. "Why do they even have to send her to AMERICA? Why can't they just keep her here in Japan? Do you know?"

"Because…if she was kept in Japan…the police were afraid that, if her parents WERE abusive, they would take her back. Remember what I said before…the abuse never gets better…it ALWAYS gets worse. At least in AMERICA she'd be safe."

"I see…"

***

The jury filed back into the courtroom silently, all with solemn expressions on their faces, if any expression at all.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

He didn't want to hear it.

Neither Yuki, nor Haru, did.

The oushi's heart stopped dead again…he held his breath, the whole world around him becoming nothingness. Nothing except for the man standing in the jury's box, and HIMSELF existed.

"In the case of the Minamotos vs. the Sohmas… we find the title of guardianship of Ashura Minamoto to go to her biological parents: Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto."

No! Oh god, please! NO! "Ashura!" Hatsuharu shot up from his seat again, only to be held back by Hatori, Yuki and Shigure, from the back. All three struggling to hold him back from decking the girl's parents.

Suddenly, like someone had stabbed a tranquilizer into him, Hatsuharu fell limp, sinking to his knees with a soft thud.

A small group of family members huddled around him, wondering what had just happened.

He'd fallen halfway unconscious, staring blankly at the floor, repeating Ashura's name so softly that no one could hear it.

"Haru…" Yuki whimpered, throwing his arms around the younger boy and holding him tightly against his chest. "Wake up. Stop it. Wake up…!"

The nezumi got no response whatsoever.

"NO!" Ashura's voice cried over the audience's murmurs. Yuki glanced up, seeing the child running toward them, or at least TRYING to. But the burly man, she called her father, held her back…surely bruising the child's wrist in the process. 

"NO! NO!" She kept on crying, reaching out for the teenager and trying to escape fate itself. "Let me go! It hurts! Let me go! NO!" She screamed, tugging against her father's brute strength that far overpowered her own. 

She grunted, pulling as hard as she could, but getting nowhere as she was dragged out of the room. 

"I'M NOT GOING!" The child yelped, jumping up and biting the man's fingers, making him let go immediately.

"HARU!" Ashura called out, running back into the room and pushing herself through the small crowd to get to her goal. "DADDY!" She cried, throwing her arms around Hatsuharu the second Yuki pulled away, sobbing profusely into his shirt. "DADDY! I DON'T WANNA GO! I don't wanna…" she whimpered.

"Ashura…" the teenager look down, snapping back to reality when the girl threw herself at him.

"Don't let them take me! Daddy! Please! I wanna be with YOU!"

"Ashura…I…I can't…" his whole body was paralyzed. His arms felt like they were made of lead, and no matter HOW HARD he tried, they just wouldn't hold her small body again. "I can't…do anything…now…Ashura…" he whispered.

"That's it." Ayame growled, standing up strait and facing the judge. The older man's eyes just could pull away from everything he was seeing, long enough to say a word. "Your honor! I beg of you. Please reconsider." The man pleaded, breaking away from the group. "Please! Please, reconsider. You can see just as well as I can that these two just CANNOT be separated! The decision that the jury has made is WRONG! Please, let these two be together!"

The older man shook his head. "The decision has been made. I cannot do anything about it now."

"But you CAN! Please!"

"I cannot, and will not change my decision."

"Please. These two need each other." He turned to the jury box. "You saw just how roughly that man treats her, and just how gently this BOY treats her. Why can't these two be together? Is it so wrong to tell her parents that they are WRONG for what they're DOING to her?! You know just as well as I do that this child has been beaten. And you can clearly SEE that she's abused! Yet, you STILL INSIST on sending her back to that HELL-hole she calls HOME?! How heartless."

***

Game Over?

Continue?


	21. Chapter 21

It's A Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***  
  
Track 02:01:00  
  
***  
  
"He's not hungry. Don't bother making anything for him." Kyou groaned, shutting the refrigerator door.  
  
"Geez! What's he LIVING on? Poor kid.he's just gonna waste away if he doesn't eat SOMETHING. Kyou, is there absolutely any way you can talk him into eating? It's not good for him to keep starving himself like this." Shigure sighed, folding up his newspaper.  
  
"Me an' Yuki TRIED that already. He's just not gonna eat. As usual, if he's hungry he'll get something on his own when we're asleep."  
  
"So.I take it, Hatsuharu isn't eating dinner again?" Tohru asked softly, interrupting before the neko lost his temper again.  
  
"That's what I said. He ain't hungry."  
  
"Ohh." her eyes downcast, and she turned back to her cooking, ignoring the two in back of her, talking softly about the oushi's condition.  
  
***  
  
Going on eleven weeks now.  
  
After the court appearance, Hatsuharu had stopped eating, talking and sleeping. He'd been completely ignoring everybody, with the occasional exception of Yuki or Kyou.  
  
Every once and awhile, the boy would eat and drink just enough to keep himself alive, and then starve himself for another few days. This practice had landed him in the hospital a couple of times, and even THERE he wouldn't act like he was alive anymore.  
  
For this whole time period, he communicated, to everyone else, through Yuki.along with soft groans and whimpers, never using any real words for a whole two months. And as for sleeping.he only slept during the day, and only when he was alone.  
  
Due to his reckless, new, practices, Hatsuharu was literally wasting away by the hour.  
  
His eyes had become clouded over- lifeless and dull. And any part of him, that had once shown life, was now dying or becoming just as faint.  
  
Each day he could afford to, Hatori would visit, checking in on the boy to make sure he was still alive.  
  
***  
  
If such a thing were still possible, the juunishi would have stolen Ashura away from her parents after the court appearance.but the day after the incident.they'd all vanished without a trace. Surprisingly, Momiji was the one to discover this and report it through Yuki.  
  
The heartbreak had caused Hatsuharu to go even LOWER on his downward slope into depression. As a result, he could think of nobody else BUT the child.and if she was still alive.  
  
***  
  
The white-haired teenager sighed heavily, picking himself off of the bed next to Yuki, who had fallen asleep only minutes ago.  
  
Pulling a blanket over the nezumi, he slid slowly off of the mattress, forcing himself to the door and out into the hallway.  
  
This was getting dangerous. It was getting really hard to even walk, and that wasn't a good sign. Dizziness faded in and out of his vision, signaling him forward. Slowly sauntering down the hallway, he let himself into the spare bedroom.  
  
The room was small, but it was big ENOUGH for him. Shortly after he refused to go back to the main house, for fear of Akito's remarks, he requested that he stay close to Yuki, and thus moved in with Shigure and company.  
  
Sliding down the wall until he was on his knees, the boy crawled toward the mat on the floor, before him. The instant his head hit the pillow, he began thinking.  
  
This time, though, it wasn't about Ashura.it was about Yuki.  
  
The nezumi had really been a lot of help to him.and was probably one of the few reasons he refused to commit suicide at this point.  
  
The way he cared about the younger juunishi.it was more, MUCH more, than he should. What was even stranger was the way Hatsuharu cared, for him, BACK. Nevertheless, he still didn't have the guts to admit all-out love for Yuki. It was just too embarrassing and hard to do.  
  
They had so much in common, those two did. Both held the weight of the world on their shoulders and were the only ones to offer a helping hand to the other.  
  
"Hatsuharu?"  
  
The voice behind him startled the boy and made him jolt up from the mat. He looked up to find Momiji's familiar figure standing in the doorway, just finishing closing the door behind him.  
  
"It's the third day you haven't eaten anything.please.you've gotta stop. You've gotta TRY to get better." The usagi spoke softly, wishing only for Hatsuharu to hear him.  
  
The oushi shook his head, pulling himself to lean against the nearest wall.  
  
"Why not? Don't you WANT to get better?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"Well.I want you to get better." A gently smile spread across his lips. "I came here to tell you something.and I think you should really listen good." Momiji leaned over against the wall closest to the door. "I'VE got something that's SURE to make you get better!"  
  
"It's almost Christmas time already.and.well.I thought you might wanna know that.'cause me, and Yuki, and Kyou, and Hatori and everybody else.we got you a present.that you'd just LOVE! Promise. But I'm not telling you what it IS! For the answer to THAT, you'll have to wait!" he giggled, disappearing from the room.  
  
he looked down at the floor even more solemnly.   
  
***  
  
A/N: That was PAINFULLY short.and those of you that have been paying attention and KNOW my writing technique.well.you know what I'm going for.(I'm not putting a face here cuz it'll give EVERYTHING away!)  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	22. Chapter 22

It's A Secret  
  
***  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
***  
  
Track 02:02:00  
  
***  
  
"You're wasting your TIME. . . " The white-haired teenager complained, allowing Yuki to tie a blindfold onto him.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Trust me. You'll like it." The nezumi smiled brightly, now that Haru was completely blind from seeing the glimmer in his eyes. "We put all of our time and effort into getting you this present. . . and I guarantee you'll like it. Promise. So stop being so glum. After all, it's CHRISTMAS!" Yuki said softly, walking the oushi out of the kitchen, toward the living room.  
  
This wasn't the first year, that the separated part of the family didn't spend Christmas at the main house. However, this WAS the first year it was because of Haru's lack of will to live, that they stayed put. Fearing that a change of scenery too quickly might anger him or make him even worse.  
  
Out in the living room, Momiji's hyper voice drowned out all of the others, laughing occasionally along with Shigure and Hatori. (Whoa! Hatori LAUGHS too! YAY-ness!) While Kyou fought to get just a LITTLE wine or alcohol.  
  
"Here we are. Just stand right here." Yuki smirked, waving over Kyou and point Momiji into position behind the present.  
  
'Everyone ready?' the neko, behind Hatsuharu, mouthed.  
  
Receiving nods, Yuki reached up for the oushi's blindfold. Just as his fingertips touched the cloth, everyone held their breath.  
  
"You ready Haru?"  
  
"I. . . guess. . . " he mumbled.  
  
Off came the cloth and down came the jaw.  
  
"A. . . a. . . " he couldn't speak. . . no words wanted to come out. . . but tears DID.  
  
"Merry Christmas Haru." Momiji shouted, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"A. . . a. . . a. . . oh. . . god. . . a. . . "  
  
It was really HER. The little angel had come back to him!  
  
She smiled softly, tilting her head somewhat to the side and throwing her arms out as she ran into Hatsuharu as fast as she could.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelped, jumping into the air and hugging him as tightly as her little arms could.  
  
"Ashura. . . !" he sighed, reaching his own arms out around the child. "Oh god. . . THANK YOU!" He cried, nuzzling her cheek like a mother would.  
  
The rather large audience let their breath go, clapping, and laughing once again, with relief.  
  
"See? I told you. Your efforts weren't wasted. I told you, Haru. See?" Momiji wiped his eyes in secret.  
  
"Mhmm. You deserve to be happy, just like the rest of us. So now, you CAN be." Kyou smirked, sitting cross-legged on the rug by the door.  
  
"Oh god, you're back! You're really BACK! Ashura!" he whimpered, kissing her gently on the forehead. "It's really you!"  
  
***  
  
Ashura sat in the oushi lap, clinging to him gently as Tohru approached, kneeling down and holding out a small box, wrapped in silvery paper. "For you, Hatsuharu-kun." She smiled, holding it out further.  
  
Hesitating, he took it from the girl, starting to tear apart the wrapping carefully.  
  
"It's beautiful. . . thank you so much Tohru. . . " He stared at the newly acquired necklace in his hands: An onyx cross on an authentic Indian-style lace.  
  
"And for YOU." She held out a larger box toward Ashura. "Merry Christmas Ashura!"  
  
The girl looked up at Hatsuharu, who nodded.  
  
Taking the package, she peeled off the paper slowly.  
  
"Hey. Don't be afraid. TEAR THAT BABY APART!" Hatsuharu laughed. "Go ahead and rip it up! Umm. . . just the paper that is. . . "  
  
"Huh? Uhh. . . okay. . . " the girl blinked dumbly, starting to tear the silvery paper from the box and getting down to the gift itself. "WOW! Pretty!"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"YEAH!" she grinned brightly, hugging the new clothes like treasures.  
  
"That's really nice Tohru. . . did you make it all by yourself?"  
  
A small white tank-top and darker jeans shorts to go with it. . . along with a necklace that matched Hatsuharu's new one.  
  
"Hehe. . . with a little help from Kyou and Yuki. . . although they don't wanna admit it." He laughed nervously, pointing behind her at the nezumi and neko. Both of them staring, with puppy-dog eyes, at the wine bottle being passed around.  
  
***  
  
"Those two will NEVER get some alcohol at THAT rate. . . " Ayame sighed, half chuckling at the sight, as he sat close to where Hatsuharu and Ashura were sitting. He leaned against the wall, sipping a little of the steaming tea in his hands.  
  
"Heh. . . TELL me about it." Haru laughed.  
  
"That's the first time you've laughed in MONTHS. . . " the hebi smiled the same, patting him on the head. "And YOU, little one." He shifted his gaze to the girl in the oushi's arms. "My how we've missed you. It's good to have you back."  
  
"Is. . . she here to stay?"  
  
"Yes. Ashura is here to stay. She's all yours, and NOBODY can say otherwise."  
  
"You MEAN it?! Ayame! I could kiss you!"  
  
"Please don't, Haru." He looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I won't. Promise. But GAWD! I'm just so HAPPY!"  
  
***After dinner and the whole she-bang of stuff that they usually do for Christmas. . . (I think. . . )***  
  
"How in the world did you get her back?" Hatsuharu leaned back against the couch's arm, cradling the sleeping Ashura in his arms.  
  
"Something. . . happened. . . that's all." Hatori sighed, smiling at the sight before him.  
  
"C'mon. I wanna know."  
  
"Alright. . . but don't bring it up around the girl. . . I'm not too sure how she'll react. . . "  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The doctor sighed. "Her parents were caught dealing drugs overseas. Ashura was immediately taken from them and handed over to the court. Since there was nobody she could stay with, the judge, being the same one that WE saw, instantly remembered US. He gave me a call a few days ago, and asked me to come and pick her up. So, in short, her parents are imprisoned for a good LONG while. . . and probably won't be released until they kick the bucket, if you know what I mean. In other words, as far as the law is concerned, this girl is officially YOURS, from now ON." He smiled softly. "How does it feel, getting her back, after all that you went through for her?"  
  
"I feel. . . fulfilled. I feel a HELL of a lot better with her around. . . now that I know she's gonna be safe and have a nice, warm home to come to. Come tomorrow, we'll start anew. Everything awful that has happened to us, in the past six months, will have no longer existed."  
  
"That. . . sounds good."  
  
Hatsuharu smiled down at the child in his arms. Her expression, a soft grin streaking across her face, was priceless and would no longer be rare.  
  
"Dad. . . y. . . " she whispered, clinging closer to the teenager.  
  
"Starting tomorrow. . . we'll have a new life, you and I, little one."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Surprisingly, there IS more to follow. . . so don't review the WHOLE story just yet. . . but please review! It's just. . . after watching the last episode of (Weiß Kreuz) Glühen, I feel like writing something that happens in the future. And how come nobody told me Aya kicked the bucket in WKG?! WAHHH! *Weepage* IT'S NOT FAIR! HE WAS TOO PRETTY TO CROAK!!!! NO!!!!!!! WAH!!  
  
I'll stop my whining now. . . umm. . . .please read the epilogue to follow! I think you might like older Haru. . . (I promise I won't change him TOO much! *If any at all*)  
  
***  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	23. Chapter 23

It's A Secret

***

By: Ryoko

***

Track 02:03:00 ~Epilogue~

***

"Da~dy!" A silver-haired girl bounced through the doorway, kicking off her shoes as she did so.

"You're home er- WHOA!" Hatsuharu yelped just as he was being glomped rather tightly.

"Can we go out now?! You PRO~MISED!" Ashura begged.

"Sure. Go get changed and meet me outside." The oushi grinned, picking himself up off of the floor.

"YAY!" The teenager bounced out of the room the same way she'd come in, hopping up the staircase like a rabbit.

***

After that fateful Christmas night, nine years have passed. The once depressed and abused child, known as Ashura Minamoto, had now become Ashura Sohma, a genki fourteen year old with the same heart of gold her adoptive father had.

A beautiful and popular girl, she'd become, with bright eyes that were full of life, and a smile that could NEVER fade. Her physical scars healed, and her emotional scars locked away, Ashura was free of the life that she'd once been doomed to live.

After he'd turned eighteen, Hatsuharu moved out of both of the Sohma estates, moving into a small house on the edge of Tokyo, where he planned to spend the rest of his days. Only on the holidays and special occasions did both Hatsuharu and Ashura visit the rest of the family, and never ONCE did Ashura see Akito. She knew well who he was, but never saw him.

***

"All set!" Ashura announced, appearing in the doorway in her "street" clothes. This outfit, unlike her others, consisted of ONLY black. . . a black, short, t-shirt that was somewhat tight on her, and a pair of black, baggy, imitation-leather pants.

For some odd reason, Hatsuharu couldn't bring himself to tell her not to wear outfits like this, only because she looked more like a teenager, than a WOMAN, so things like this were kept out of her face. Plus, it was probably something she'd picked up from HIM, back in the day when HE dressed like that.

"Where to tonight?" the juunishi asked, locking the front door.

"Umm. . . " she put a finger to her chin, in thought, while tapping her foot on the pavement. "Umm. . . oh. . . I can't think. . . !"

"That's alright. Let's just walk around for now. Besides, no matter HOW many times we walk this place, we always find something new ANYWAY." He covered his stomach to muffle the growling, but failed to muffle it ENOUGH. "But uhh. . . first. . . can we. . . uhh. . . get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day!"

"Hehe. Of COURSE! C'mon!" She took him by the arm, leading him away from the house and into the city limits. "And then. . . KARAOKE!"

"Again?"

"Uh huh. And this time, YOU'RE gonna go FIRST! You fraidy-cat, you!"

***

"Good night, Ashura." Hatsuharu smiled softly, kissing the girl gently on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He whispered, straitening his back and turning to leave the dark room.

"Hey, daddy?" the girl's voice stopped him suddenly.

"Yeah?" he turned around, re-opening the door a little more.

"I love you. Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For being my daddy. I love you!"

"I love you too." He winked, closing the door for the night.

***

As the man lay half-asleep in bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard whimpering from across the hall.

Alarmed, he ran to the girl's door, opening it quickly, but quietly. Sighing, he almost laughed at the thoughts disappearing from his nervous mind.

"Only a dream. . . whew. . . " he smiled, walking silently into the room and gently resting his hand on the girl's arm.

"Huh? Oh. . . daddy?" she mumbled, looking up at him with groggy eyes.

"It's alright. You were just having a bad dream." He sat on the side of the bed, pulling the girl, blankets and all, into his lap. Cradling her against his chest, as he'd done so many times before, the two of them fell asleep without a care in the world.

***

GAME OVER.

***

A/N: Damn. . . that story took A LOT longer than planned. . . I was rather satisfied at the outcome though. . . thanx to everyone that bothered to review! It really means a lot to me and keeps me going faster than normal! A very SPECIAL thanx to Yuri too. . . since you happened to be the only one that actually CARED that I was on the edge of DYING over here. Umm. . . lessee. . . what else? Oh yeah. . . at the end of these stories I usually tell you what song(s) I was listening to as I was writing the last chapter. . . so uhh. . . here they are:

Gravitation (Kotani Kinya) – "Time In My Heart"

Gravitation (Nittle Grasper) – "Angel Dust"

Wild Adapter – (Opening) *Too lazy to rename it. . . so it stayed that name*

That's all I got to write. . . for now. . . ^_|||; Umm. . . and one more thing. . . I drew a CG Art of Ashura . . . (Little Kid form . . . from the first 20 chapters or so) but, because FF.Net is a total BITCH, it won't let me type in the address and SHOW it…so in order to SEE this picture (Instead of clicking a link, as planned) you'll have to email me in order for me to send the address. I apologize for their insolence…and sorry again that there was no Yaoi, poor Yuri. Was there anything else? Uhh . . . nope . . . thanks again to everyone that reviewed. . . and if you haven't reviewed already. . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! (Giggle Giggle) 


End file.
